I Don't Wanna Live Forever
by Omegathyst
Summary: After AngelClan is driven out the Clan and their new leader are put in a situation where they have to share territory with a Clan that rivals them in diversity and numbers. RainbowClan is adjusting to the new Clan as forbidden relationships begin, hearts break and reunite, and tensions rise. AngelClan Series #3
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**AngelClan**

 **Leader: Starlingstar-black and white she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Deputy: Stormpool-dark grey tom with left amber eye and right blue eye**  
 **Medicine Cat: Myrtleflower-orange she-cat with brown splashes**

 **Warriors**  
 **Kestrelstripe-blue grey she-cat with green eyes and orange paws**  
 **Thomas-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**  
 **Flowerpelt-white she-cat with orange ears and paws**  
 **Celesteshine-orange she-cat with dark orange stripes**  
 **Fireflight-bright orange tom with amber eyes and black paws**  
 **Sweetleaf-pale orange she-cat with black paws and white tail**  
 **Larkspirit-yellow she-cat with light brown stripes**  
 **Lilacspeck-rosy white she-cat with pale yellow eyes**  
 **Canarybranch-yellow tom with long legs**  
 **Jaystream-gray and white she-cat**  
 **Meadowlight-grey she-cat with white paws**  
 **Briarpool-brown tom with amber eyes**  
 **Jaspershade-orange and white tom**  
 **Jessie-dark yellow she-cat**  
 **Marquis-brown and white tom with left amber eye and right green eye**  
 **Cupcake-pretty coco brown tom with honey yellow eyes**  
 **Ebony-skinny black tom with deep blue eyes**  
 **Dory-grey blue she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Erin-beautiful silver tabby she-cat**  
 **Blueberrypelt-light grey tom with light blue eyes**  
 **Sneakclaws-white and black she-cat**  
 **Roybranch-brown and white tabby tom**  
 **Mapleswirl-golden brown tom**  
 **Troutleap-dark grey she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Flashnose-white tom with orange paws**  
 **Wolfwing-dark grey and white she-cat**  
 **Avery-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Chase-black and white tom with blue eyes**  
 **Belle-gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes**  
 **Shrimp-scrawny dark brown tom**  
 **Tasha-dark brown tabby she-cat**  
 **Toriel-fluffy white she-cat**  
 **Misty-orange and white she-cat**

 **Queens**  
 **Minty-fluffy white she-cat(mother of Rabbitstar's kits: Muffinkit, pale grey and white tom and Bellkit, cream she-kit. 4 moons old)**  
 **Priscilla-white she-cat with left blue eye and right green eye(mother of Gunner's kits: Sandra, dark brown she-kit with black stripes, and James, white tom with orange eyes. Half-moon old)**  
 **Rosebreeze-cream colored she-cat with light green eyes(expecting Thomas's kits in 2 moons)**  
 **Kellymist-orange she-cat(expecting Blueberrypelt's kits in 2 moons)**  
 **Dawnsky-tortoiseshell she-cat(expecting Flashnose's kits in 2 moons)**  
 **Featherkit-white she-kit with green eyes. 2 moons old, daughter of Roybranch.**

 **Elders**  
 **Otterheart-light brown she-cat**  
 **Crabapple-old bobtail red orange she-cat with pale yellow eyes**

 **RainbowClan**

 **Leader: Butterflystar-mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat with white 'star' on her forehead**  
 **Deputy: Skybeauty-light grey she-cat with dark grey spots and white paws**  
 **Medicine Cat(s): Blacksmith-black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes**

 **Warriors**  
 **Florence-burly orange she-cat with darker stripes**  
 **Evelyn-skinny chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat**  
 **Shadowdream-fluffy black tom with white belly**  
 **Nobleclaw-grey tabby tom with black swirls**  
 **Sweetgaze-cream colored she-cat with pale yellow eyes**  
 **Omegawing-agile orange she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Poofpaw(fluffy gray tom with blue eyes)**  
 **Coyotefur-brown tabby tom with fur over his eyes**  
 **Hawknose-skinny pale brown she-cat**  
 **Apprentice, Sootpaw(dark grey tabby tom)**  
 **Kinkheart-fluffy dark grey she-cat with black stripes**  
 **Tulipheart-transgender fluffy orange and white she-cat**  
 **Cloudrunner-agender fluffy white cat**  
 **Darkfang-frizzy black she-cat with orange eyes and no tail**  
 **Robinskip-pale brown she-cat with front left white paw**  
 **Gingerpelt-dark orange tom with darker stripes**  
 **Icedapple-white she-cat with lake blue eyes**  
 **Mintbreeze-pale grey she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Meadowfern-fluffy grey tom**  
 **Bluefrost-grey blue tom**  
 **Cindercloud-fluffy grey she-cat that's blind in one eye**  
 **Mackenzie-fluffy brown tabby cat**  
 **Charlie-skinny black tom with amber eyes**  
 **Phoebe-tall cream colored she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Dawn-cream colored she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Monica-white and black she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Honeypaw(light brown she-cat)**  
 **Ross-tall and long legged dark grey tom with blue eyes**  
 **Rachel-sleek brown she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Chandler-brown tabby tom**  
 **Joey-tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes**  
 **Oreo-black and white tom**  
 **Bridgette-tortoisheshell she-cat**

 **Queens**  
 **Roxanne-orange she-cat with pale yellow eyes(mother of Charlie's kits: Tinykit, dark grey tom and Softkit, orange tom. 4 moons old)**  
 **Leopardpelt-tall brown tabby she-cat with green eyes(mother of ?'s kits: Salmonkit, gray tom with blue eyes, Brightkit, white tom with green eyes, Leafkit, pale brown she-kit, and Pebblekit, pale grey she-kit with blind blue eyes. 2 moons old)**  
 **Driftheart-sleek dark brown she-cat with amber eyes(expecting ?'s kits in 1 moons)**  
 **Goldie-tortoiseshell she-cat with no tail(expecting ?'s kits in 2 moons)**

 **Elders**  
 **Popi-fluffy white tom with blue eyes**  
 **Mimi-deaf and skinny pale grey she-cat**  
 **Wella-mute and paralyzed dark brown she-cat**

 **Cats Outside the Clans**  
 **Gunner-dark brown tom with black stripes and orange eyes**  
 **Star-grey she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Leo-burly yellow tom with orange stripes**  
 **Arin-brown tom with amber eyes**  
 **Dan-dark grey tom with shaggy fur**  
 **Suzy-white she-cat with black stripes and pale yellow eyes**

 **Territory: huge forest with several lakes: to the north is Rainbowstar Lake, to the west is Bravewing Lake, to the east is Alicia Lake, and to the south is Windrider Lake. There are several more smaller unnamed lakes and beyond the forest is several mountains and on the nearest mountain to the forest is the Mooncliff where the sun and moon are symmetrical with the cliff's edge and below it is a steep fall with many sharp rocks.**

* * *

A sleek white she-cat with black spots walked near a beautiful lake. _Everything_ was perfect in RainbowClan: her mate, her friends, and their home. Even the new cats that showed up were nice.

She was waiting for her mate while enjoying the breeze around her fur. She even dismissed the shaking of the bushes. To her there were no threats there, only happiness and love.

She felt a hard force knock her over and was facing green eyes full of hatred.

 _It's_ _one of the new cats!_

The white she-cat felt betrayal and fear as she tried to struggle out of the evil cat's grip and her desperate cry for her mate was the last thing that came out of her mouth before the evil cat sank their teeth into the she-cat's throat.


	2. The Introduction of RainbowClan

_There was a Clan of Angels, and a Clan who lived under the Rainbow_

 _They are both Clans of love and diversity, yet their paths crossed due to an act of hate_

 _A monster determined to destroy that love and diversity ironically brought the two Clans together_

 **Starlingmask's POV**

"Well?" The tortoiseshell persisted.

"Maybe they're here to join RainbowClan!" A small fluffy gray tom purred.

"Poofpaw, they're most likely dangerous. You remember FierceClan don't you?" A tall orange she-cat that seemed to be his mentor said.

"What Omegawing is saying is that we've let plenty of Clans share this forest with us before and they've attacked us because of the diversity we've been perfecting in our Clan since day one." The tortoiseshell explained. My eyes lit up, they're not too different from us!

"We've been doing the same thing! Just...not since day one." I told the tortoiseshell. "We're AngelClan, a Clan that was trapped in eternal night for a crime committed seasons ago. But the eternal night was lifted when I became a warrior. A huge group of rogues drove us out and our leader died leaving... _me."_

"They're vulnerable Butterflystar." A fluffy white cat whispered to the cat who was confirmed to be RainbowClan's leader.

"But what if they gain power and fight us Cloudrunner? What then?" Butterflystar pointed before she turned to a big black tom with amber eyes. "Shadowdream, get the deputy here."

"Huh? Oh, yes." I realized that the tom was staring at one of my Clanmates but I couldn't tell who as his gaze broke off and he ran in the northeastern direction.

"I figured the deputy would be needed here. She left AngelClan but she never said why." Wait, _what?_

"Your deputy used to be an AngelClan cat?" I asked. Was it a cat that left before I was born? Or did I know this cat? Butterflystar didn't answer and soon Shadowdream came back with a grey she-cat that I remembered not liking diversity.

 _Skybeauty._

I even remembered how much she despised kittypets and gays and how she looked at Fireflight with such hatred before her and her father Nobleclaw left. Was she trying to change? No wonder she didn't tell Butterflystar why she left!

Skybeauty's eyes met mine and she narrowed her eyes. I decided that if she was going to badmouth us to Butterflystar I would tell Butterflystar why she really left. And when I saw Skybeauty give a sigh, I realized she knew the delicious blackmail I had.

"My mother died and that's why me and Nobleclaw left." Skybeauty explained to her leader. "They're...they're a good Clan. We should let them have part of the forest."

"Very well, thank you for that." Butterflystar nodded to her deputy. "I _suppose_ we'll let you have less than half of the forest, the territory around Bravewing Lake and the border will be at Rainbowstar and... _Windrider_ Lake."

I was just about to ask which lakes were when I _swore_ I heard a sob escape Butterflystar's mouth. Our whole Clan stayed silent till Omegawing ran to her side eager to answer our unspoken questions.

"Bravewing Lake is the lake on the west! It's named after the wonderful tom that lead and fought many battles to protect RainbowClan's home! Rainbowstar Lake is the lake on the north obviously named after our amazing first leader ages ago! Oh! And Alicia Lake is the one on the east side named after the warrior who sacrificed herself to save the whole Clan by luring away a pack of rogues! She was so brave! And...well...Windrider Lake is at the south-"

"If Butterflystar isn't explaining the stories of the lakes, shouldn't Skybeauty explain it doofus?" A dark brown tom complained, shaking the fur over his eyes.

"Cannit, Coyotefur." A tall brown she-cat said as her and a fluffy gray she-cat joined Omegawing and I heard one of the RainbowClan warriors mutter something about the _'three amigos.'_ Whatever that is.

"Um...Joey. Shadowdream. Show AngelClan around their territory." Butterflystar finally said. "Everyone else, back to camp. Um...what's your name?"

"Starlingmask."

"Oh, well it seems like you still need your nine lives. See that mountain ahead? The lowest cliff is the Mooncliff where the sun falls and the moon rises right in front of the edge." Butterflystar explained with a dreamy look in her eyes. "RainbowClan's tradition is to be at the Mooncliff at sunrise and moonrise once a quarter-moon. But you can meet up with us for a Gathering every full moon. Deal?"

"Deal!" I purred. I can't believe there was another place to get my nine lives! Shadowdream looked at one of my Clanmates again and quickly looked away as he and the tortoiseshell tom named Joey lead us towards the bigger lake on the western side.

The two toms showed us around briefly before leaving us to build our dens. Stormpool directed different cats to build certain dens and I gave a sigh of annoyance as I heard Briarpool complain on there being no point to build a elder's den because 'there's only two of them and they're going to die soon anyway.'

But I knew he was trying to upset me. I looked to see that Stormpool made sure to assign only cats that got along with each other together to build certain dens. Disappointment tugged at my heart as I saw Marquis and Fireflight working on opposite dens. I would have to talk to Marquis before he could fall apart anymore than he already has.

"Starlingmask? Are we ready to go to the Mooncliff?" I heard Myrtleflower ask. "I'm sure that RainbowClan will let us cross their border so you can get your nine lives."

"Oh, o-of course!" I stammered. I could hardly believe that I was becoming _leader o_ f AngelClan. The Clan that was my enemies, then became my job to better them, and now they're starting to live up to their Clan name. AngelClan still had a lot to go, but with me as leader it was even more possible.

Me and Myrtleflower left our new camp and eventually made it out of the forest where a clear flat trail to the Mooncliff was laid out before us only a few fox-lengths away.

"Let's do this."


	3. The Nine Lives of Starlingstar

**_~Starlingmask~_**

 _I had survived many hardships: heartbreak, fear, the empty feeling that I was cared by no one_

 _I left to Twolegplace and did what so little cats do after they leave: return_

 _I had to believe in myself when no one else did_

 _Rabbitstar didn't just think those things would make me a great warrior, he thought it'd make me a great leader_

 _Up until he chose me as deputy, I never thought of being leader_

 _I didn't even think that I would make it to become a warrior_

 _As a leader, I would no longer deal with my struggles. I'd have to deal with the struggles of my entire Clan_

 _But I never expected to accomplish the things I accomplished, but I will try_

 ** _I will try to lead this Clan and shape it to the beautiful and strong Clan that I've always dreamed of_**

* * *

Me and Myrtleflower climbed up the path till we were at the cliff. Myrtleflower walked up to the very edge and her eyes widened before she quickly stepped back.

"Make sure none of our cats leaps off this cliff." Myrtleflower shuddered. "Just looking at what's below gave me shivers."

I went to the spot on the very edge of the cliff and she was right. Looking at the ground far below with sharp rocks made me cringe. There was no doubt that a fall would kill any cat on impact.

"RainbowClan says that they meet here every quarter-moon, so do you think any of their warriors or kits fall off and die?" I whispered.

"Maybe." Myrtleflower shrugged dismissively. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with our Clan then that new Clan?"

"Y-yeah, you're right. I guess I should just touch my nose to the cliff's edge? Lift it to the sky...I'll try that one." I decided, closing my eyes and lifting my head towards the moon. It was beginner's luck when I felt myself in an entirely different setting.

* * *

 _When I showed up on StarClan grounds, there were nine cats already waiting for me with pride in their eyes. I was surprised to see Hazelstripe walk up to me first as_ _she_ _put_ _her_ _paws on mine._

 _"Mallowpaw isn't here to give you a life but I am. Starlingmask, I wish I got along better with you. I thought I liked Briarpool but in my last moments he proved me horribly wrong." Hazelstripe confessed before she pressed her nose against mine. "I give you a life for suspicion. Every cat including you has been suspicious before,_ _but_ _sometimes you need to react on_ _that_ _gut_ _feeling._

 _I winced as I_ _could_ _hear the pounding of hooves in my ears and Hazelstripe's desperate and unheard cry for Briarpool_ _and_ _everything became clear._ ** _He did leave her to die._**

 _"N-no._ " _I whispered painfully._ _I_ _thought I_ _could_ _banish Briarpool_ _but_ _suddenly I no longer had the strength._ _Only_ _the need for answers. "Hazelstripe, he was_ _my_ _first_ _friend. I_ _don't_ _think I_ _could_ _banish him, but I'll try to make things right."_

 _Hazelstripe looked disappointed as she_ _walked_ _away. I_ _should_ _banish him!_ _He_ _let a pregnant queen die! But_ _my_ _attachment_ _to_ _who_ _he used_ _to_ _be_ _held me down,_ _but_ _I was_ _going_ _to be_ _leader_ _now._ _Yet I was still conflicted._

 _I saw an elegant long-haired yellow she-cat with green eyes looking at me with pride and a white tom with black paws and orange ears and tail was alongside her._

 _"It is wonderful meeting you for the first time." The cat purred. "I'm Angelstar, the founder of the wonderful Clan you're becoming leader of. This tom is Rainbowstar and he wishes to give you a life as well."_

 _"W-w-wow!" I stammered in shock. "It's fantastic to meet you both! I'm honored!"_

 _"Me too, after all you lifted a curse for my Clan's past mistakes. After Darkstar became leader, AngelClan was not the Clan I had created it to be. And now thanks to you, it might become even better than I could ever make it." Angelstar pressed her nose against mine. "I give you a life for passion. May you keep making AngelClan better and never give up on your passions my dear Starlingmask."_

 _I felt positive energy in every vein in my body and my heart felt excitement as I experienced the feeling of passion. I smiled very happy with the life I was given and Rainbowstar came up to me next._

 _"I hope AngelClan and RainbowClan can become great allies. Both of us share similar goals that we can accomplish together." Rainbowstar purred before he pressed his nose to mine. "I give you a life for caring. May you help cats in need no matter what Clan._ _Kits_ _matter, elders matter, cats of all walks of life matter. Never turn away a cat in need."_

 _I felt conflicting_ _feelings_ _as I envisioned an unknown cat on our side of_ _the_ _new forest._ _What_ _would I be getting into?_

 _I saw my former mentor Gracecloud and I_ _felt_ _sadness for her mate and daughter that_ _she_ _left behind. She carried the same sadness in her eyes_ _as she wasted no time_ _putting_ _her nose against mine._

 _"I give you a_ _life_ _for gratitude. No matter how_ _busy_ _you_ _are as a leader, never forget_ _that_ _you have your mate, friends,_ _and_ _family." Gracecloud explained. "Because you_ _could_ _lose it all at any moment."_

 _I_ _felt_ _pride_ _and_ _happiness_ _before_ _it disappeared instantly._

 _"Tell Roybranch and Featherkit_ _that_ _I love them and I'll always be watching them." Gracecloud purred. When she_ _returned_ _to her position, she wrapped her tail_ _around_ _her son Alloykit._

 _A dark grey tom with_ _messy_ _fur was_ _the_ _next to_ _come_ _up._

 _"_ _I'm_ _Hurricanestar, the leader before Vixenstar." The tom explained. "I_ _give_ _you a life for bravery._ _There_ _may be terrifying obstacles ahead, but_ _that_ _doesn't_ _mean_ _it's_ _all over. The Clans_ _will_ _never_ _die."_

 _I_ _heard_ _a ferocious_ _growl_ _and_ _saw_ _a glimpse of orange and black but felt no fear._ _But_ _even after Hurricanestar left, I_ _couldn't_ _help_ _but wonder what_ _that_ _vision was._

 _Jasminepetal showed up next and I put my paws_ _around_ _her in a hug. Despite_ _what_ _happened when I was an apprentice all those moons ago, we were friends when she had Wolfkit_ _and_ _Dawnkit_ _who_ _were_ _now warriors and oftentimes I missed_ _her_ _company._

 _"_ _I'm_ _so happy for you." Jasminepetal purred genuinely. "I give you a life for mercy. There will be_ _cats_ _that_ _have_ _done wrong. But they only do it because they're misguided."_

 _Was she talking about Briarpool? When I felt the life enter me I immediately realized she_ _wasn't_ _talking about him. I_ _felt_ _everything go dark and I heard a feminine voice shouting._

 _"One more thing. Tell Wolfwing I_ _said_ _to avoid the_ _shadows_ _in her dreams." Jasminepetal told me before she walked away._

 _A pudgy red-orange she-cat approached me and all the StarClan cats bowed to her._ _Who_ _was_ _this_ _mysterious cat?_

 _"I am Redblossom." The she-cat purred. "Many seasons ago I saved all of the_ _four_ _original Clans from a Twoleg Monster that could fly. I came back_ _from_ _the dead and reunited with my Clan._ _I'm_ _not_ _immortal though so_ _I'm_ _finally here."_

 _"I_ _give_ _you a life for talent._ _Every_ _cat no matter how powerless or_ _boring_ _plays a part in their wonderful Clan." Redblossom meowed._

 _I felt pride, love,_ _and_ _completeness all at the same time from_ _the_ _life I_ _was_ _given_ _and_ _I_ _smiled_ _at_ _Redblossom. Then I saw a she-cat I_ _hadn't_ _talked to in a long time: Hollyleaf._

 _"_ _I'm_ _sorry I've been too busy to speak with you." I_ _said_ _to the cat that guided me as an apprentice. "Also_ _sorry_ _about bickering_ _with_ _you_ _about_ _being selfish at Twolegplace. I was being...selfish really."_

 _"Nonsense. You needed to go there to find yourself." Hollyleaf reassured me. "_ _Not_ _only that, but you met the love of your life there. And_ _I'm_ _sure you wouldn't want to take that experience back right?"_

 _"Of course not! Jaspershade makes me feel_ _relief_ _when everything's chaotic._ _He's_ _my rock." I purred._

 _"_ _That's_ _great_ _to_ _hear." Hollyleaf purred. "I give you a life_ _for_ _listening. The actions_ _of_ _others_ _around_ _you_ _won't_ _make sense until you give_ _them_ _a chance to explain themselves."_

 _I barely heard panicked_ _speaking_ _when_ _I received the life from Hollyleaf. Then it stopped._

 _"Make AngelClan the best_ _Clan_ _it_ _could_ _be. I couldn't be more proud of you." Hollyleaf pressed her head against my_ _shoulder_ _before she walked away_ _and_ _Rabbitstar_ _took_ _her_ _place to give me my final life._

 _"_ _I'm_ _sorry we_ _didn't_ _hold a vigil for you." I sighed. "We were going to as soon as I got back."_

 _"Don't be sorry, AngelClan needed to find their new home and that was what's important." Rabbitstar reassured me. "How do you feel? You were the kit that would break the curse, then you ran away from AngelClan and came back with your best friends and the tom that'd become your mate, then you defeated Vixenstar and became deputy, those evil rogues chased AngelClan out and even after I was gone you lead AngelClan to here. Every action has lead up to this moment, and now you're leading an entire Clan."_

 _"I feel...a little nervous that this is my responsibility now." I whispered._

 _"Don't be, this is only another of your many accomplishments. And not only are you going to do great, but AngelClan cats will remember your name long after you're gone." Rabbitstar then put his nose to mine. "I give you a life for leadership. May most of your fears and concerns be washed away or met with confidence. May the sense to lead come naturally as you strive to be the best leader of AngelClan."_

 _I felt more pride surge through me and I saw a vision of every AngelClan cat waiting for me back at camp, the excitement visible on most of their faces. Once I felt Rabbitstar pull away, my heart began beating fast and my tail moved side to side excitedly as I looked at all nine cats as they chanted my new name._

 ** _"Starlingstar! Starlingstar! Starlingstar!"_**

* * *

I woke up with Myrtleflower right beside me looking pleased. Was she with me the whole time when I was getting my nine lives and I didn't notice.

"We should be getting back to AngelClan now... _Starlingstar."_ Myrtleflower purred as we walked down the cliff and my fur bristled as I remembered that I had to do something about Briarpool.


	4. AngelClan: Exposing the Monster

**_~Starlingstar~_**

 _Love and diversity will always be threatened by hate_

 _We constantly ask why do beings do what they do when they manipulate and murder?_

 _You should know by now that there's no real answer, some beings are just made of hate_

 ** _They let it consume them_**

 _Society will constantly be threatened by monsters of the outside world_

 _But what if the worst monster...is deep in the heart of society? What if the monster is sleeping..._

 ** _And it's just beginning to stir?_**

* * *

I felt anxiety as I entered our new camp where many warriors were building new dens and stopped what they were doing to congratulate me. Jaspershade clumsily ran to me and nuzzled me and I regained some of my confidence. I know what I had to do.

"Where's Briarpool?" I asked the cats around me.

"He's moping near the south lake." Belle answered with a roll of her eyes. "What's his deal?"

"Stormpool, take care of AngelClan a little longer. I need to talk to Briarpool." I told my deputy and took off as soon as he gave a nod. I felt unfamiliar in the grass of this new territory and after some time I finally saw Briarpool sitting several fox-lengths from the big lake called Windrider Lake.

"Briarpool...I _know_ about what happened with Hazelstripe." I growled. Briarpool kept his back to me.

"Yeah, the cows were chasing her and I went to get help and she died." Briarpool said in a emotionless tone.

"You took her out there knowing the cows would get spooked and you didn't just run because you're a coward. You ran because you were _leaving her to die."_ I told him. Briarpool turned to me with a glint in his eyes.

"I may have, but do you have any way to prove it?" Briarpool asked. "She did want to leave really badly, she even told you. What if I couldn't get her to stay in the wooden den? She would've left the wooden den and gotten herself killed either way. So...you can't do squat Starlingstar. You'll look like an idiot if you banish me."

"Perhaps...but if another murder or maiming has your name written all over it I _will_ banish you from AngelClan. Got it?" I growled.

"Fair enough." Briarpool got up and I noticed that he was crying before I got there. "Just so you know, I'll always love you. Everything I do no matter how terrible it seems...it's because I love you."

"You seem to have a really screwed up definition of love Briarpool." I spat. "You need to figure yourself out before you pursue a relationship again. Maybe next time you won't get another cat killed."

Briarpool stormed off for the millionth time in his life and I kept heading back to camp at a normal pace. How awful can a cat be? I tried to tell myself that I was giving Briarpool a second chance but in reality, how many chances was I giving him? He could've done so many horrible things behind my back and there was no way to prove it. My relationship with this anger-driven tom was torn apart beyond repair despite my initial hope that we could've been friends, and I prayed to StarClan that he'd stop being bitter and eventually find happiness.

 **Wolfwing's POV**

"Wolfwing, you have to be doing _something."_

"No I don't." I responded for the fifth time to the new deputy of AngelClan, who was technically my foster father when I was in the Nursery because my real Dad is a deadbeat. But you already know that.

"Look even your sister is helping even though she's..." Stormpool then stopped before finishing his sentence and I got up.

 _"She's what?_ What were you going to say?" I demanded. "What is with her that she wouldn't tell me about?"

Well that sure got my attention because within a few moments I was in Dawnsky's face blocking her from helping build the new Nursery.

"Stormpool said you were helping despite something, what is it?" I asked with my words spilling out rapidly.

"Wolfwing, we haven't talked for more than half a moon and that's what you have to say to me?" Dawnsky sighed disappointed.

"Don't change the subject." I growled, my claws sinking into the grass.

"Well, I was hoping to share it with you under happier circumstances but alright. I'm expecting Flashnose's kits." Dawnsky told me. "I only told Stormpool while Starlingstar was getting her nine lives because they were being very protective of the queens when they lead the Clan out of the field of cows and I didn't want to be a burden. Everyone else is going to find out when I move into the Nursery though. Isn't it great? AngelClan is going to have a lot of kits soon! You...you still look upset."

"No duh." I sighed. "Shouldn't I be in the Nursery too? Shouldn't Eddy be here with us?! All these cats have happiness with other cats that they truly love but I don't even know where Eddy's body is! All I know is _he's dead and he's never coming back!"_

I turned around and I left camp to vent at this small lake near that big north lake...I forgot what that other Clan called it and frankly I don't care. All I wanted was Eddy back. All I wanted was _my Mom_ back.

"Why does StarClan hate me? It can't be because I'm Briarpool's kit because Dawnsky is as happy as she can be." I told myself. "Or is that it? Are you just going to kill Dawnsky? Or her mate? StarClan, I don't know what you're capable of, but you can probably ruin my life even more. Well, _great. Do it then._ Torture me till I'm dying in a hole you sick freaks."

"StarClan does suck."

I turned around and saw a big poofy black tom with amber eyes walking slowly towards me till he sat down right beside me and I recognized him as one of the RainbowClan cats.

"You're not supposed to be on our territory." I replied.

"Well I'm not spying or hunting here am I? And it's just me here." The tom replied. "Me and my sis Blacksmith were kittypets till our Twoleg nest burned down. We lost the rest of our family. All of them just gone in the fire. It seemed that we had nothing left till we found RainbowClan who was more than willing to give us a home. And sometimes I wonder, did StarClan set all of this up? Did they just carelessly kill almost all of my family so I'd end up in a Clan? I love RainbowClan but I think StarClan didn't care how I got here, they just care that I _got_ here."

"I see what you mean. Well..." Then I began telling him everything from my horrible father to the tom I loved and lost to the sister who was just in the happiest place possible while I was emotionally drowning in my own grief. I began crying as it all came back to me and the tom rested his tail on my shoulder.

"The Clans are wonderful groups, but StarClan is not." The tom continued. "Me and my sister had stopped talking when she became medicine cat. She has a close connection with StarClan and that didn't sit right with me. So we both share insensitive sisters it seems. Well, I was glad to talk to you...what's your name?"

"Wolfwing."

"Oh, well I'm Shadowdream." I heard a hint of happiness in his voice.

"That's a beautiful name." I pointed out. Shadowdream lifted his tail and got up.

"Thanks. See ya Wolfwing." Shadowdream said before he left back to camp. For the first time since Eddy died I felt a hint of bubbly happiness. Some cat _understood_ me!

I got up and went back to camp where all the dens were finished except some cats working on Starlingstar's den including Starlingstar. She turned around and walked to my side.

"Can I tell you something quick privately?" Starlingstar asked.

"Are you punishing me?" I glared at her.

"No. It's a vision about you." Starlingstar whispered. I scoffed and followed her out of camp towards the lake I was just at but I was careful not to get too close so Starlingstar didn't smell Shadowdream's scent.

"What is it? Is StarClan saying I'm going to die? Lose everyone I love?" I rambled.

"No! It's from your mother." Starlingstar revealed. "She said to avoid the shadows in your dreams."

"I... _wait_ I know what that means!" I gasped. "Please go, I need a moment to think."

Starlingstar nodded in slight surprise and left me where I was. I'd get it if StarClan told me to stay away from Shadowdream, but my _mother?_ They must've brainwashed her to tell me that so I'd have to listen and so that I couldn't be happy! Well StarClan's going to have to try a little harder than _that_ to ruin my life!


	5. RainbowClan: The Life of Omegawing

**_~Omegawing~_**

 _So say you have a crush on someone you just met_

 _What is the first thing that comes to mind?_

 _Their looks? Their voice? Their personality? It's all just simply a crush unless the first thing that comes to mind is..._

 _Their everything_

* * *

 **Omegawing's POV**

"Do you really think it was a good idea to give a chunk of our territory to another Clan again? We have a lot of queens! And a lot of warriors! Tulipheart and her patrol is going to be back with more recruited warriors anytime!"

"Don't act so frazzled Mackenzie." I heard one of my best friends Kinkheart say. "Butterflystar probably won't send anymore Recruit-missions after Tulipheart comes back anyway."

I assumed Mackenzie was only freaking out before her and Bluefrost's kits were apprentices now and she wanted to make sure they were well-fed before leaf-bare began in a few moons. The Recruit-missions that Kinkheart mentioned were patrols of cats representing RainbowClan going to different territories to recruit more cats so they knew about our wonderful Clan.

A lot of warriors come here on their own too. Me and my mother Sweetgaze came from ShadowClan after we found out my father was cheating on her with another she-cat. I didn't like to mention it because most cats I told got excited about the fact that I came from one of the original Clans instead of actually listening to the story.

Fortunately it wasn't like that with my best friends Hawknose and Kinkheart. They were the closest cats to me beside my Mom and both asexuals that ran from their past Clans when they were pressured to have kits.

The last Recruit-mission was a big success because only a half-moon ago Phoebe's patrol came back with Leopardpelt and her kits and a former kittypet named Goldie. Well, I guess I was only saying that because Leopardpelt looked like one of the most gorgeous cats I've ever seen.

Kinkheart told me about everything she overheard from Leopardpelt's conversation with our leader. Apparently from whatever Clan she came from, she's a lesbian and one of the toms in her Clan tried to force her to be straight and while she was still expecting kits, she escaped her Clan and it wasn't until a few moons later she found our warriors on a Recruit-mission.

RainbowClan was the Clan for outcasts, cats of different genders and sexualities, and even victims of rape or abuse, or any cat just wanting to join a more happy and open-minded Clan to join. We had a lot of cats from each category. Heck, even Butterflystar had a female mate till...she died.

Our Clan didn't speak of her much. After all, Butterflystar was still grieving so we were careful with our choice of words. I heard a cat coming into camp and my ears perked expecting it to be Tulipheart and her patrol. Instead it was Shadowdream.

"Why were you out by yourself?" Our new deputy Skybeauty snarled. She's been deputy for only three moons but she was by far the meanest cat in our Clan.

"Taking a walk, is that OK _Mom?"_ Shadowdream retorted.

"I am your deputy and don't you _dare_ call me that!" Skybeauty spat. "That's two more moons of cleaning out the elder's den for you!"

"Fun." Shadowdream shoved the deputy out of the way with ease and walked into the warrior's den.

"Um...Omegawing is it?"

My heart raced and I froze. Did Leopardpelt just talk to me? I turned around to face the Nursery and saw Leopardpelt looking right at me batting her eyelashes.

"Do you think you can entertain my kits for a bit? I'm going to bathe in the sunlight while it is still bright." Leopardpelt explained.

I nodded even though if it were any other cat I would've told them to ask another one of the queens instead of me and then I would've hung out with my best friends. Three of her kits immediately ran to me excitedly while Pebblekit crawled towards her mother confused. Of course she hasn't recognized my scent yet so how would she find me?

"Follow my voice Pebblekit." I meowed. I saw Pebblekit's head turn towards me as I kept talking and she finally bumped into my leg and she jumped for joy realizing that she found me. Despite how accepting most of our Clan is, some cats including Skybeauty insisted that Pebblekit become a medicine cat apprentice _just_ because she was blind.

There was no way I'm letting that happen.

I felt Leopardpelt's other three kits already batting at my tail and I brushed my tail against Pebblekit's face so she'd know that my tail was in reach. Pebblekit batted at my tail as well and the game went on for a while til Leopardpelt got up and beckoned her kits back to the Nursery. As the four of them ran back Leopardpelt approached me.

"Thanks~" Leopardpelt purred affectionately before walking back to the Nursery leaving me speechless till Hawknose and Kinkheart were on each side of me. Hawknose began bumping my shoulder teasingly.

"Some cat's got a crush~" Hawknose teased me.

"Oh shut up." I playfully shoved Hawknose and because of her skinny figure she immediately fell over with narrowed eyes towards me. Hawknose got up and leaped at me sending me off my paws and onto the ground and it went on for a while till I saw my apprentice waiting to talk to me.

"You need something Poofpaw?" I asked.

"Yeah, I want to go on another hunting patrol!" Poofpaw exclaimed. "Sootpaw wants to as well!"

"Oh, well we'll be back in a bit Kinkheart." I told my other best friend who was still a little bitter that Butterflystar gave Monica a third apprentice instead of giving Honeypaw to Kinkheart so the three of us could all have apprentices at the same time. But Monica was a really organized and ambitious cat that had to have everything perfect so Butterflystar listened to her begging to have another apprentice and gave her one.

"Yeah, I get it." Kinkheart tried to sound humored but fell short and looked away disappointed before I put my paw on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry." I told her. "You're a great cat and when the apprentice and time is right, Butterflystar will give you an apprentice OK?"

"Stop pitying me and go on your patrol already! I'll be fine." Kinkheart reassured me. I felt better about leaving and me, Hawknose, and our apprentices left on a patrol.


	6. AngelClan: Moving Clans

**_~Marquis~_**

 _How did it all come to this? That monster rearing his ugly head from my past?_

 _Did he not think scarring me for life was enough, he had to take away everything else?_

 ** _And I only lost Fireflight, but he was my everything_**

 _I miss his touch, I miss the simple times that I was a kittypet with my friends_

 _I miss the times that Clan events didn't decide my life_

 _I miss being a kit, I miss my mother and my safe home_

 _I miss everything but most of all..._

 ** _I miss the cat I made love to, the one who completes me_**

* * *

 **The next sunrise, Marquis's POV**

 _I felt warmth and comfort knowing that I was dreaming of simpler times back in my Twoleg nest with Thomas and our three Twolegs. It was the day they brought over at least ten other Twolegs and stared intensely at the moving picture box they called a TV._

 _I squinted to see the tiny figures on the screen throwing a ball and when they reached the end of the field all the Twolegs around me stood up and yelled in excitement scaring me and I fell off the coffee table. I was getting up when I saw a familiar black paw reaching out to me on the table. I_ _jumped_ _up to see Fireflight and pressed my face into his fur._

 _I needed to stay away_ _from_ _him when I was_ _awake_ _so I enjoyed the most of every moment that I could_ _be_ _with_ _my_ _dreams._

 _"Marquis, I-"_

 _"No,_ _don't_ _say anything. Just let me have_ _you_ _here and now." I missed how I_ _was_ _before Gunner arrived in AngelClan and_ _this_ _beautiful imaginary_ _moment_ _reminded me_ _what_ _I've_ _lost. I_ _wrapped_ _my_ _paws_ _around the manifestation of my former_ _mate_ _and_ _pulled my face out of his fur_ _to_ _look_ _into_ _his_ _amber_ _eyes_ _that_ _I was convinced were_ _made_ _of_ _gold till I saw blood pouring_ _from_ _his throat._

 _I_ _leaped_ _back as Fireflight_ _gagged_ _on his_ _own_ _blood_ _and fell in a pool_ _of_ _it_ _and_ _suddenly_ _we_ _were_ _no longer in my former Twoleg nest but we_ _were_ _surrounded by pure darkness and_ _Gunner_ _stood over Fireflight's_ _dying_ _body._

 _"EVERYONE YOU LOVE WILL SUFFER!"_ _Gunner's_ _voice_ _sounded_ _like a roar that rang in my ears making my_ _heart_ _race_ _and_ _my_ _body_ _panic_ _as I looked_ _from_ _the evil tom that I used to like_ _to_ _the tom I love dying in the darkness and I was helpless to stop it._

 _"No! Please kill me!" I_ _sobbed_ _. "_ _Don't_ _hurt any of them!_ _I'm_ _the one you hate! Leave them alone-"_

* * *

 _"MARQUIS!"_

My eyes flashed open and my first instinct was to cover my teary eyes from whoever woke me up. When I smelled a certain intoxicating scent I got up and looked away from Fireflight despite the terrifying nightmare that made me want to run back into his embrace.

"Marquis...Gunner is far away now. He can't hurt us anymore." Fireflight said behind me. I gasped when I felt his head resting on my shoulder and cursed at myself for wanting him to stay there.

"H-he'll come back." I tried to reason. "And even if he doesn't, what if StarClan is doing this because they hate me for loving toms?"

"If StarClan hated cats of other sexualities, RainbowClan would probably be extinct by now." Fireflight said in my ear. "And Gunner already got what he wanted which was our forest."

"He's not going to stop." I pulled away from Fireflight. "He wanted Cupcake dead, he wanted Ebony dead, he wanted _me_ dead. Worst of all he wanted _you dead."_

"C'mon Marquis, he doesn't even know where our Clan is~" Fireflight whispered as he walked to me and pressed his muzzle against my neck and started licking my neck. Nope. Nope. Nope. _Don't._

It felt so addicting that I thought I was still in my dream. But I was in reality where this would all lead to Gunner killing him, the ultimate punishment for who I was. Fireflight moved up to my face and pressed his muzzle into my cheek looking at me with amber eyes even better than the ones I imaged in my dreams. I had to g-get out of here.

"Oh God." I whimpered, I was not going to let him get killed. I _couldn't._

I ran. I ran out of the new warrior's den, our new camp, and almost across the entire RainbowClan territory till I felt a cat leap on my back and knocked me off all four of my paws

"Hiya!" I saw a young white she-cat standing on top of my back with kind eyes. "You're one of the AngelClan cats right? You're not hunting on our territory are you?"

"No. I just wanted to leave." I whispered.

"What did you say-"

"Marquis! _Marquis!"_

"What're you-hey!" The she-cat shrieked as I pushed her and myself into the bushes right before Fireflight came into view with his eyes desperate making me hate myself more and more.

 _I'm_ _sorry._

"I didn't mean to pressure you like that!" Fireflight shouted. "I'm an idiot! A huge stupid selfish _idiot!_ Please just come back to AngelClan Marquis! I just want you back home where you're safe..."

"Why did-" I slapped my paw over this ditzy cat's mouth and Fireflight looked in the direction of the bushes before running past us continuing to call my name.

"Did he hurt you?" The she-cat asked concerned.

"No! I just can't...be with him or else he'll get hurt by someone else." I tried to say. "I'm protecting him, please let me stay with your Clan."

"I...OK. I'm Icedapple." The white she-cat introduced herself as we walked fast as silently as possible to her camp. I suspected that she thought I was lying but all I cared about was escaping my own problems.

Icedapple lead me to her Clan's camp and several cats looked at me with interest. My heart sank when I saw Skybeauty's venomous gaze land on me and she ran to me and pushed Icedapple out of earshot.

 _"Get out of here."_ Skybeauty spat quietly as she tried to shove me out of the camp. "I remember who you are you sick freak. Get out or I'll make your life he-"

"Skybeauty, what're you doing?"

"This cat might be an AngelClan spy Butterflystar!" Skybeauty lied. "I say we drive him out! Remember the FierceClan spies?"

"But you told me AngelClan is good? You couldn't possibly be _lying_ to me are you?" Butterflystar stood over Skybeauty and she shrunk before her in fear.

"N-no."

"Good, then he is welcomed here if he wants. Don't let me catch you giving him a hard time again." Butterflystar growled before walking back to her den.

I guess I'm a warrior of RainbowClan now...? Whatever it took to make sure the cats I love are safe.


	7. RainbowClan: The New Cats

**_~Omegawing~_**

 _So about that crush you supposedly have..._

 _What are your motivations? Your reasons behind your romantic feelings_?

 _Do you want them more than anything? Or do you just want love?_

 _Do you really like them? Or the idea of them?_

 ** _You may truly not know everything about them after all_**

* * *

 **Omegawing's POV**

Me and my best friends looked on in surprise as Icedapple starting giving the former AngelClan tom a tour around our camp. I had so many questions and they all stemmed from one very important question: _Why did he leave?_

Icedapple was always nice and excited all the time, but even her interactions with this new cat was a bit much. Crushing much?

"And these are the three cats that are best known as the three amigos...don't ask what that is. It's a Twoleg term." Icedapple rolled her eyes as she introduced the new cat to me, Hawknose, and Kinkheart.

"I'm Marquis." The new tom said. He had a unique appearance being half white half brown with two different colored eyes. At least I won't have a problem remembering who he is.

We introduced ourselves to Marquis and Icedapple lead him away and began talking to him about the Recruit-missions and I noticed Tulipheart's absence again and hoped she'd be back soon. She was such a lovable cat that knew how to cheer someone up and it was no surprise that she went on the most Recruit-missions.

"They're back!"

My ears perked as I saw Tulipheart, Nobleclaw, and Cindercloud enter camp with two more cats: a black and white tom and a tortoiseshell she-cat.

"This is Oreo and the tortie is Bridgette." Tulipheart introduced the two new warriors happily. "We found them in a Twoleg nest and they accepted our invitation to join us."

 _"Kittypets again?"_ Skybeauty growled under her breath. She then realized that her father had come back from the Recruit-mission and ran to his side whispering stuff angrily in his ear. Most likely she was telling him about their former Clan coming back and that Marquis was part of our Clan now. She approved of AngelClan living in the same forest as us, and yet she acted like it was the worst thing that's happened since FierceClan moved in.

Butterflystar seemed to hear her too and sent a glare in her direction before she approached the Recruit-mission's patrol with a warm gaze.

"Then let the ceremony begin, all cats of RainbowClan come here for our warrior ceremony!" Butterflystar announced.

"I'm going to become a warrior!" Poofpaw squeaked as he ran towards Butterflystar. I caught him by the scruff and dropped him.

"Not for another moon or two." I purred. "The former kittypets from Tulipheart's Recruit-mission are becoming warriors."

"Oreo, Bridgette. Do you wish to receive warrior names?" Butterflystar asked

The two cats shook their heads. Almost every kittypet that joined our Clan liked their names anyway.

"Very well. Oreo, do you promise to be loyal to RainbowClan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Oreo replied.

"And do you promise the same things Bridgette?"

"I do."

"Then you two are now warriors _of RainbowClan!"_ Butterflystar announced with pride.

 _"Oreo! Bridgette! Oreo! Bridgette!"_

"With that said, I have some things to announce." Butterflystar meowed. "For those of you who weren't here and were on the Recruit-mission, another Clan has come to move into the forest. Normally we'd turn them away because of what happened with FierceClan, but _Skybeauty_ vouched for them and I trust that she was being honest."

Skybeauty looked away from Butterflystar's intense gaze and our leader continued.

"With a bunch of new cats in our forest, I thought it'd be best not to send anymore Recruit-missions. Unless our Clan number ever gets low." Butterflystar announced. "Now we have one more cat to make a RainbowClan warrior. Marquis was it? Come forward."

The bi-colored tom froze for a few moments and stepped forward reluctantly. He knew that Butterflystar was going to ask if he was always going to be loyal to our Clan? And how could anyone believe him? He had to have sworn loyalty to AngelClan and yet he was with us now.

"Marquis, do you promise to be loyal to RainbowClan as long as you are part of it even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

I noticed the extra part she threw in. Did she expect him to go back to AngelClan eventually?

"Then I welcome you as a full warrior of RainbowClan." Butterflystar meowed.

 _"Marquis! Marquis! Marquis!"_

Marquis's gaze seemed to wander off and I wondered if he was already regretting his decision. I was really tempted to prod at him to get some answers, but fortunately other cats showed up to distract me from my thoughts. More specifically, Leopardpelt's kits.

"When will _we_ become warriors?" Salmonkit asked.

"Not for a lot of moons." I replied. I felt my body heat up as Leopardpelt sat next to me and rested her tail on my back.

"The kits have seemed to take a liking to you." Leopardpelt purred. "Which is really good. I don't want to them to be stuck with only memories of FireClan. That is where I came from after all."

Leopardpelt seemed relieved to be in such a safe Clan far away from where she was born, and it left me wondering just how bad her past really was.

 **Skybeauty's POV**

I stormed out of camp with anger burning throughout my body. It was already bad enough that I had to be a part of this sinful Clan, but to see that freak tom again with the weird eyes? That was once a kittypet? Ugh! Don't get me started on him. I certainly didn't like RainbowClan, so why did I become deputy? I wanted to destroy the so-called 'diverse' Clan from within, and if AngelClan gets hurt it's a bonus.

Leaf-bare was approaching really soon and Blacksmith had already collected a big storage of catmint, but what AngelClan didn't know was that it was only on our side of the territory. There was still spare areas full of catmint all over the territory, but they'll _get it over my dead body._

 ** _I want every unholy, unnatural, kittypet-born, gay, blind, and disabled cat to die. They're not real warriors, they'll never be._**

With that said, I began destroying every patch of catmint that I could find. My plan was already laid out: let the disease kill the weakest, and let madness kill the rest. Soon, only real warriors will be part of my future Clan: BeautyClan. It was my dream... _destined to become reality._


	8. AngelClan: Greencough and Gatherings

**_~Starlingstar~_**

 _When you adjust to a new role, it's not always going to be easy_

 _The_ _ones_ _that listen to you may_ _depend_ _on you or even need you_

 _In times of fear, pain, and uncertainty sometimes..._

 ** _They'll turn to you_**

* * *

 **Starlingstar's POV**

It had been one sunrise since we moved into the forest and I became leader. And with Jaspershade by my side as we relaxed in my new den comfortably, I did not expect for things in my Clan to go downhill as quickly as they did. We had only been relaxing for a few moments before Fireflight ran in with wide amber eyes.

 _"Marquis is gone!"_ Fireflight wailed. I sprung up on my paws and Jaspershade did the same.

"What? Where'd he go? _What happened?"_ I demanded.

"I kept reassuring him that he didn't have to worry about Gunner anymore, and that he didn't have to keep us apart." Fireflight explained. "He...he freaked out and I think he ran into RainbowClan territory."

"I'll ask Butterflystar about it at the Gathering, I don't want a patrol barging in on their territory when the Gathering's tonight." I replied. "I'm really sorry Fireflight."

I expected Fireflight to lash out like most times that an unexpected event damaged their relationship, but instead he turned around and ran. Which surprisingly made me feel even worse. Celesteshine walked into my den moments later.

"I'll go make sure my brother's OK, and you might wanna check on Minty. Her kit's acting a bit weird and she's freaking out." Celesteshine told me.

"Thank you, I'll go see what's going on." I got up to leave the peaceful moments that I spent with my mate to make sure my Clan was running smoothly. As soon as I walked out of my den I could hear frantic talking that sounded like it would break into sobs at any moment.

I saw Bellkit sitting outside of the Nursery looking frightened, and I walked into the Nursery to see Minty hysterically lashing out at Myrtleflower.

"What do you mean my son might have greencough?! And that you couldn't find any catmint in our territory?! _There has to be something!"_ Minty screeched. "What kind of medicine cat are you-"

"Minty! Minty calm down please so we talk this out." I put my paw on the cat that's one of my closest friends. In that moment I hardly believed that the five of us had divided: Minty had started a family with Rabbitstar and is slowly losing said family, Jessie and Chase were mates and that meant she spent a lot less time with Minty who was her best friend, and who knew where Marquis was. He was gone.

Jaspershade was still by my side, and I remembered the life that Gracecloud gave me for gratitude. I still had _him._

"I...Muffinkit started coughing and Myrtleflower moved the elders to the warrior's den to move him to the elder's den. She e-e-expects g-greencough *hiccup* to be arriving. _And she's too lazy to find catmint!"_ Minty snarled at the medicine cat viciously, but Myrtleflower didn't look intimated at all. It's almost like she's been through this before.

"I obviously _did_ look for catmint, so if you're going to try to undermine your own medicine cat, don't tell your leader _lies."_ Myrtleflower retorted almost as viciously. Minty looked away from the both of us and gave a choked sob.

"Myrtleflower, just move all the cats that have started coughing into the elder's den. RainbowClan knows this territory like they know the back of their paws, I will also ask them about where to find catmint at the Gathering." I decided. "Let me know when you're done so I can decide which cats can go to the Gathering."

"Got it." Myrtleflower turned around, probably more than happy to be away from Minty. I wanted to talk to her but there were the three queens waiting outside the Nursery that might've caught greencough including my mother. I froze remembering how fatal and contagious greencough was, although AngelClan never experienced a greencough outbreak from when I was born up until this point. That old loon Stoneheart told Myrtleflower all about the disease so she knew what it could do and what catmint looked like. But if the greencough outbreak happens, we would have to find catmint. _Fast._

I walked out of the Nursery where the three other queens were sprawled out in the sunlight, blissfully unaware that greencough could be infecting our Clan. They must've thought that Minty was hysterical about something less significant. I looked at my mother's content and happy gaze and I knew that I had to protect her and my unborn siblings from this disease. I looked out of the corner out of my gaze to see Myrtleflower leading Canarybranch, Erin, Cupcake, Kestrelstripe, Toriel, Misty, and Featherkit into the elder's den.

Roybranch was frantically hovering over Myrtleflower and speaking to her in a panicked tone, and I knew it was because both his mother and his only kit were sick. Kellymist looked at what was happening and got up in a panic. Mom gave a confused look and Dawnsky looked at me with the same emotion.

"What's going on?" Dawnsky's eyes widened. "What is she doing with those cats?"

"I..." _They were caught coughing so we're moving them? Our Clan might be going down with greencough? What am_ _I_ _supposed_ _to say that won't freak_ _them_ _out?_

"Leaf-bare is almost upon us and cats are getting sick." Stormpool approached the queens. "Don't worry, they'll all be in one den. That way it doesn't spread as fast."

 _"As fast?"_ Kellymist growled as she stood up to face the deputy. "So it'll get to me and my unborn kits eventually? Is my brother going to lose his whole family? He doesn't deserve this and neither do I!"

"We cannot control nature!" Stormpool growled back. "Myrtleflower is doing the best that she can and we're _handling it_ the best way we can. Clan life isn't always about sunshine and happiness...it can mean life and death too. You're just going to have to deal with it or _leave."_

 _I_ _didn't_ _want to be that blunt, she looks so heartbroken and helpless to what this disease is_ _doing_ _to_ _her family._

Kellymist's eyes watered and she turned around and ran away from Stormpool and the rest of us. The moon was just starting to rise, and we needed answers from RainbowClan as soon as possible.

"All cats that can catch their own prey come forward!" I waited until all of the non-sick warriors of AngelClan were in front of me waiting for me to speak. "Leaf-bare is coming and I believe that with it comes greencough, a fatal infection of the chest that's contagious. Myrtleflower is finding the herb and all the cats that are showing signs of greencough have been moved to the Elder's den. So if you start coughing frequently, _please_ move into the Elder's den for AngelClan's own good."

"Tonight is also the Gathering, and I will be bringing Stormpool, Myrtleflower, Celesteshine, Fireflight, Jaspershade, Jessie, Chase, Larkspirit, Ebony, Mapleswirl, Troutleap, Avery, Sneakclaws, Wolfwing, and Shrimp-"

"Uh...can I stay? I need to make sure Kestrelstripe is OK." Shrimp asked shyly.

"Oh...okay." Since when were those two a thing? I guess since they both lost their mates recently they'd drown out their loneliness in each other? That was the least of my worries however.

"Since Shrimp's not going can I go in his place?" Briarpool asked _way_ too eagerly.

"Sure, but _behave."_ I growled. _Don't_ _kill anybody, don't knock up_ _any_ _she-_ _cats_ _,_ _don't_ _harm_ _our_ _Clan_ _or its kits...what is wrong with him?_

Briarpool momentarily looked shocked at my hostility for a moment before his expression turned into one of restrained anger and hate. So be it, if he wanted to be treated like an actual AngelClan warrior, he would have to _act_ like one.

"Let's go." I said, leading my chosen cats towards the Mooncliff beyond RainbowClan's territory.


	9. RainbowClan: A Gathering of Past History

**_~Butterflystar~_**

 _When you lose a loved one, or the love of your life..._

 _Is anything the_ _same_ _? Will anything_ ** _ever_** _be the_ _same_ _?_

 _You_ _may_ _feel fear, paranoia, or_ _even_ _anger_

 ** _But none of those will_ _bring_ _her back_**

* * *

 **Butterflystar's POV**

"I will be bringing Skybeauty, Blacksmith, Omegawing, Kinkheart, Hawknose, Florence, Evelyn, Sweetgaze, Shadowdream, Tulipheart, Bridgette, Oreo, Cindercloud, Icedapple, Darkfang, Nobleclaw, Monica, Phoebe, Poofpaw, Sootpaw, and Honeypaw to the Gathering." I announced.

The cats that I chose turned to each other and spoke in excitement, a feeling that I hadn't felt in _moons._ Not since my mate Windrider died.

I even remembered finding her dead body near the lake that I named after her. Her once beautiful white and spotted pelt was torn apart and stained with dry blood. It had to be one of those surviving FierceClan cats coming back for vengeance. One day I'll find them and they'll suffer ten times over, even if it was the last thing I did.

Nobleclaw, my deputy's father, approached me looking nervous.

"I don't think I can go to the Gathering... _ever."_ Nobleclaw looked away from me. "I...I have kits in AngelClan that were still apprentices when their mother was killed and I left. If they see me again they'll probably lose it, they're going to be very angry that I abandoned them."

"Our Clans will not have any conflicts, you _are_ going to Gathering and you _will_ resolve this issue with your kits." I growled. "Who am I kidding? Of course we'll have conflict eventually, but it's not going to be over something as stupid as your cowardice."

Nobleclaw's gaze darkened and he turned away to the crowd of cats going to the Gathering. I signaled to them and they all followed me towards the Mooncliff, with most of the warriors in front of the apprentices to keep them from running towards the edge. No cat was dying on my watch.

We approached the Mooncliff and AngelClan was already there waiting for us. I looked over the cats that Starlingstar brought... _and saw_ ** _her._** That cat Avery who left with Gunner moons ago after he killed Hailcloud!

Then I remembered that Hailcloud was Windrider's brother...what if Gunner killed Windrider as well and I just didn't know of it? Then maybe I shouldn't of let him go, I should've ripped his guts out of his belly and clawed out his eyes if he did that to Windy! Could I have let my mate's killer free? Well...Avery probably knows the answer.

I moved past the cats in front of me and approached the other tortoiseshell, wondering if I should take the hostile route or patient route getting information out of her. I decided to choose the latter since I knew Avery to be very strong-willed when she was a warrior in my Clan.

When Avery saw me approaching, a flash of some unknown emotion briefly showed in her eyes before her gaze returned to normal.

"Avery, _so_ good to see you again." My voice dripped with fake enthusiasm and it looked like Avery could see right through me. "Did you know that my mate died several moons ago?"

"I didn't, I'm sorry." Avery simply said.

"Are you? Cause I'm pretty sure I remember your friend killing my mate's brother." So much for the patient route. "I bet my mate was the next one to go _huh?_ If you tell me the truth I won't rip your throat out right here: did Gunner kill my mate?"

"No, he didn't stop to kill anymore cats after he killed Hailcloud." Avery admitted. My tense shoulders were no longer tense and they slumped in defeat. _Who killed the love of my life?_

"Avery, why _did_ you go with Gunner? He cheated on his former mate Darkfang with Priscilla while she still had Robinskip and Gingerpelt in the Nursery, he killed Hailcloud, and he took down any cat that he wanted to." I began to ask. "I knew you to be a cat that did whatever you wanted, so why did you do it? Were you in love with him too?"

"Ew, no!" Avery growled, completely grossed out. "I was in love with Leo, we've been best friends since we were kits in our old Twolegplace. He told me that he was going with Gunner because he and Gunner became good friends and he thought that he was innocent. I disagreed with both of those things but I wanted to stay with him, even if it meant leaving the Clan that took us in."

"So why aren't you with him now?"

"I saw Gunner almost kill one of AngelClan's cats and I realized that it wasn't worth it to follow that monster just to be with a tom that probably doesn't love me back." Avery answered.

 _Gunner was a part of AngelClan?_

"I...I think Starlingstar wants to speak with you." Avery meowed looking over my shoulder. I turned around and indeed saw the new leader waiting. Well, I guess we have a lot to talk about, especially with the new information that I had.

"Hello Starlingstar...so tell me. When were you going to tell me that my former warrior Gunner was a part of your Clan before you all came here?" I asked.

"He was in your Clan?" Her eyes widened.

"Avery never told you? Nor any of the other rogues Gunner came with? You don't expect me to believe that do you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Why are you blaming me for taking him in? Our last leader Rabbitstar was the one that decided they could stay and I was completely against it!" Starlingstar protested. "Besides, didn't _you_ let him join _your_ Clan?"

My fur tensed and I glared at the black and white she-cat, intimidating her.

"I...I didn't mean to say that." Starlingstar laughed nervously. "I don't want us to be upset at each other. I would never let such a hateful cat into our Clan."

"...okay. I just...my mate was killed moons ago and I thought that Gunner might've known something about it. But I guess Avery was right." I sighed. "That's why I was crying when I said Windrider when we met last sunrise."

"Oh...while I still have you here, can I ask you a few things?" Starlingstar said. "Like did you see Marquis? He ran off earlier and we wondered if he went into your territory."

"Oh, he joined our Clan. He, uh, didn't say why but he looked really upset." I answered her. "Did your Clan do something that'd make him run away?"

"No, he's afraid Gunner will come back to kill his ex-mate." Starlingstar replied. "Did he seem hateful towards cats of other sexualities when he was in your Clan?"

"Looking back on it, he was very hateful to cats who were different." I commented. "Did you want to ask anything else?"

"Yes, actually. AngelClan is starting to catch greencough and we couldn't find catmint anywhere in our side of the territory and I was hoping that you have some on your side...?" Starlingstar asked a question I unfortunately knew she was going to ask. Because I already knew the answer to that question.

"We only have enough for our Clan the rest of leaf-bare. When Blacksmith went to look for more, we saw the rest of the catmint in our territory was destroyed." I growled, suspecting that the same cat that killed my mate also destroyed the herbs outside of camp. Whoever this cat was was really out to get my Clan.

Or out to get me.


	10. AngelClan: Shadows and Wolves

**_~Wolfwing~_**

 _Oftentimes when you lose someone you love, you seek to fill the hole that was left behind_

 _Some know this when they search for love again, and some don't_

 _When you rebound and lose, **oftentimes you're left with a bigger hole than when you lost the first**_

* * *

 **Wolfwing's POV**

Most of my Clanmates were on edge due to the greencough spreading throughout AngelClan, but I wasn't really concerned with that at the moment. Why should I be concerned? All I had to lose was the sister I wasn't really close with and her unborn kits.

Otherwise I didn't really have any remaining family. I began moping in my inevitable loneliness again when I saw a familiar face.

"Shadowdream? It's you!" I felt like I was being slowly pulled out of the figurative hole I was in as the fluffy tom made his way to me and sat down.

"Indeed it is." Shadowdream almost purred. "How's your Clan dealing with greencough? Word spread that leaf-fall was starting to affect AngelClan."

"It's not so bad, at least for a cat that has almost no family." I told him. "How about your Clan...do you have a mate or kits that you worry will fall sick?"

"Nope, all I have is my distant sister taking care of all of us. We have just enough catmint to get by." Shadowdream explained, I swore that I saw him move closer to me. _And I_ _didn't_ _stop it._

"What about you? Did Eddy give you any kits before he passed?"

"No." _Although_ I would've liked that. "I may not seem like the type, but I really do want a family. I could have warrior sons and daughters to be proud of. But now it seems like that'll never happen."

"Of course it could happen." Shadowdream's tail brushed against my back. "Any tom could give you a family, it doesn't have to be one of those pathetic AngelClan toms."

Was...was Shadowdream trying to make a move on me? I wouldn't have time to think of a proper response when he leaned over me and I was taken by his scent. He pulled away after he realized that we were at a Gathering. But I wanted the touch of a caring tom again, and maybe Shadowdream was my chance to start over.

The Gathering eventually ended with little resolved as it didn't seem that Marquis was going to move from RainbowClan anytime soon and there wasn't any catmint for us. But I was going to mate with Shadowdream and start a family through him and _with_ him. So even if a bunch of cats died from greencough, there would still be new life!

I had to get over Eddy, so my Clanmates would have to deal with their family deaths. Maybe then they'd understand why I've been in so much pain.

 **Two moons later, Starlingstar's POV**

"It's been our third search patrol today and we still haven't found any catmint!" Muffinpaw whined. "And I'm _hungrrrrry_ , I thought that when all the elders died there'd be more food!"

" _Muffinpaw!_ That's no way to talk about cats that have served our Clan for seasons!" Bellpaw's mentor Celesteshine growled before looking back at me sympathetically. "I'm so sorry Starlingstar, I really am-"

"Don't worry, at least the prey is more abundant in this forest. Enough to feed the hungry queens and then some." I gave a weak grin. "We found a patch of catmint near Windrider Lake so we must not give up hope!"

That particular patch of catmint was just enough to help Cupcake and Featherkit recover, but not before greencough took the lives of Canarybranch, Meadowlight, Flowerpelt, Erin, and all of our elders as well as infect even more cats. That included my mate Jaspershade, Chase, Fireflight, and Larkspirit.

By some StarClan-sent miracle, we haven't starved yet, even with Wolfwing eating enough to fill the bellies of several apprentices. I've encouraged her to cut back on her eating, especially since Kellymist, her sister, _and_ my mother all had their litters. Normally I'd assume that she was expecting kits, but it had been moons since Eddy died, and she certainly wasn't seeing any tom in our Clan.

"Stormpool, would you be so kind as to set up two more hunting patrols while I check on the kits?" I asked my deputy. Stormpool gave a brief nod, and I felt for him. After all, both of our mates caught greencough.

 **Wolfwing's POV**

Yes, I'm expecting kits. Shadowdream's kits to be exact. I had been expecting his kits for a moon now and I was going to reveal it to the Clan today. The reason I didn't tell my Clan right away was because I was thinking over the outcomes, like who the 'father' of my kits would be.

It took me some time to become certain of this decision, but I decided to straight up tell my Clanmates that Shadowdream is the father. I didn't really care about stupid Clan rules or borders anymore, I was on a _mission_ to be _happy._ And either AngelClan lets me be with Shadowdream, RainbowClan lets me be with him, or we could run away together.

The key to my happiness would be _Shadowdream,_ the tom that I like and could possibly _love._ AndI was ready to fight for that happiness.

I confidently made my way to the Nursery where Starlingstar was looking at Rosebreeze's two she-kits and Dawnsky(who thinks she's _so much_ better than me with her perfect mate and family) with her three kits Sunsetkit, Sprintkit, and _Lovekit._ What dumb names.

"I'm expecting kits." I announced, joyfully taking in the shock on Dawnsky's face. Starlingstar looked at me, not believing a single word I said.

"You sure you're not saying that so you can have more fresh-kill?" Starlingstar blinked.

"I'm _positive_. I'll even have Myrtleflower check my stomach." I smirked, before turning my head towards the elder's den. _"HEY MYRTLEFLOWER-"_

"That won't be necessary!" Starlingstar snapped. "She's too busy taking care of sick cats to prove that there's a bunch of kits in your belly! I'll check!"

Starlingstar moved forward and placed a single paw on my now bloating stomach. After a feel moments of feeling the kicking in my stomach, my leader moved her paw away

"Oh, so you _are_ expecting kits. I'm glad you found a tom that makes you happy." Starlingstar purred. "Wanna tell us who it is?"

Dawnsky knew me better than Starlingstar does, and she already suspected the 'worst.'

"Shadowdream of RainbowClan." I revealed. Now _both_ Starlingstar and Dawnsky looked shocked, and Kellymist the gossip queen left her kits to tell everyone.

 _"Wolfwing!_ Your own _mother_ told you to avoid the 'shadows in your dreams!' Does that mean _nothing_ to you?!" Starlingstar growled.

"StarClan manipulated her into saying that so they could torture me like they did by killing my mother and Eddy, and making my father leave his family _**for you!** " _I snarled, shoving my face in Starlingstar's before turning to my sister. "And _you,_ little Miss Perfect with your happy family, feeling _bad_ for me with your condescending _pity._ Well now I'm starting my own family, no longer making you the better sister! Oh what does it matter? It's not like we have parents anyway!"

I looked over to the healthy warriors of our Clan all watching me and I focused my gaze on my deadbeat father. The one that **_ruined my life._**

 ** _"Wolfwing no!"_** Dawnsky cried as I ran towards Briarpool and sank my teeth into his shoulder, pulling him down with my added weight. I felt several fox-brained cats pull me off of him, giving me a lovely view of the painful injury I left on his shoulder.

"One day you'll _pay_ for everything you've done." I vowed, then I chose to use words that were certain to infuriate him. "Starlingstar will _never love you._ She **_knows you're_ _a monster."_**

Briarpool leaped and me and slapped my face with an unsheathed claw, spraying blood across the grass. I smirked, feeling victorious.

 _"Thanks for_ _proving_ _my point."_ I laughed. "Now if you excuse me, I have a mate to reunite with."

I lifted my tail smugly as I confidently walked out of camp and made it to the border of RainbowClan, fearlessly entering the camp.

"My lo-" I froze as I saw Shadowdream nuzzling some tortoiseshell she-cat that I didn't know, and my heart dropped. **_"Shadowdream!"_**

Shadowdream stopped and looked at me with... _annoyance?!_ How is _he_ supposed to be annoyed when _he_ was the one caught in the act?!

"'Scuse me for a sec Bridgette." Shadowdream affectionately pressed his muzzle against that fox-brained she-cat before approaching me. "Yes Wolfwing?"

"I came here to join RainbowClan and be with you. Y'know, since _I'm expecting your kits!"_ I raised my voice when I said those last four words, intending for his Clan to hear all of it. Shadowdream looked angry, and my heart was breaking because of it.

"She's lying!" Shadowdream yelled at his Clan before pushing me into the bushes. "We're going to talk in private."

I got out of the bushes and followed Shadowdream to the exact same lake that we met each other. But instead of bubbly feelings, the mood was grim and painful.

 ** _I don't want to lose him._**

"I...I _am_ expecting your kits. And I'm _willing_ to look past the fact that you were cheating on me for a moment, and that you pushed me into the bushes." I sighed. "I just want to be with you and have this family with you."

"Wolfwing, all those things I said...like that I love you, or that I want to be with you, and that ridiculous story about me and Blacksmith running from a burning Twoleg home... ** _those were all lies."_** Shadowdream admitted. **_What?_**

"Why would you lie to me?" I whispered. Shadowdream looked at me with no joy or anger, but instead he had a predatory look in his eyes.

"Why would any tom be nice to a she-cat?" Shadowdream leaned towards me and breathed down my neck. _"For your body._ And I had no one before you came along in your perfect vulnerable state, desiring another tom so soon after losing your precious Eddy. Now that I have Bridgette, I don't need you anymore. And I'll thank you kindly not to ask me again to raise your filthy half-Clan kits while I'm in a solid relationship already."

 ** _I was used,_** and I felt _filthy_ for letting him inside me in the first place. And now I was expecting a bunch of kits with no tom to help me raise them. As soon as Shadowdream disappeared from sight, I ran back to camp with tears flying.

 _You should've avoided the shadows in your dreams-_

 ** _"SHUT UP!"_** I wailed angrily to the sky and the stupid cats of StarClan who were probably laughing up a storm up there, enjoying every second of my life's downward spiral. I saw Starlingstar near camp, as if she was waiting for me. I stopped in front of her, my chest still heaving with sobs.

"What are you going to do? _Laugh at me?! Yell at me?!_ You know very well that I would leave your stupid Clan if it weren't for the kits that badger-heart knocked up inside of me!" I snarled. I didn't think AngelClan was stupid, but I was still angry at everything that's happened in my life. I lost my mother, my father, Eddy, and now Shadowdream. If that doesn't mean StarClan was out to get me, I don't know what does.

Starlingstar walked up me and her eyes softened.

"I'm not going to do any of those things, and I think you should get some rest." Starlingstar sighed. "If you don't want to sleep in the Nursery with your sister, you can sleep in my den. I'll make sure that no cat bullies you about this."

My ears flattened with embarrassment and I looked away from Starlingstar.

 _"Thank you."_ I whispered. "I would like to sleep in your den for a few nights."

"That's perfectly fine, and you'll have a whole Clan to help you raise these kits." Starlingstar purred, turning around and walking back to camp.

I followed my leader back to camp, full of regret, sorrow, and fear of what was yet to come.


	11. RainbowClan: A Mission of Love

**_~Marquis~_**

 _Wasn't_ _it_ _enough_ _to_ _break_ _up with him?_

 _I_ _don't_ _deserve his love_

 ** _I don't deserve anyone's love_**

* * *

 **Marquis' POV**

"Sorry about that guys." Shadowdream meowed casually when he entered camp. "Some crazy queen thought that I was another tom that knocked her up. She still thinks I'm the same tom, but some cats lead her away to talk her down."

"That's good to hear." Bridgette accepted the obvious lie and brushed her pelt against his. I haven't known her long, but _geez._ That she-cat is dumber than a pile of rocks.

The two moons that I've spent in this Clan were nice, but I'm sure they could've been a lot better if I wasn't so full of grief and hurt. I was still looking at Shadowdream and Bridgette when Icedapple ran up to me, jumping up and down.

"I'm taking Softpaw on a hunting patrol, wanna come?" Icedapple purred, leaning against me. Roxanne's kits had become apprentices, and Butterflystar thought Icedapple was more than ready to take on her first apprentice. On a less happier note, Icedapple made it very obvious that she's _really_ into me.

I didn't want to get attached to any cat in case Gunner found me again, and I wasn't over Fireflight. In other words, being with Icedapple would be a _terrible_ idea. But I didn't have the heart to tell her that. Instead, I'd just have to push her away as gently as possible.

"Um, I think I'm good. I already went on a hunting patrol this morning." I responded as casually as possible.

"Suit yourself! But we should go hunting soon, we make a great pair... _hunting_ pair I mean." Icedapple winked before she bounced away with her mellow apprentice following her.

I saw one of the she-cat warriors coming out of the medicine cat's den with Nobleclaw and Blacksmith looking at her. As soon as she wasn't within earshot of the two of them, Nobleclaw looked at our medicine cat with wide and fearful eyes.

"I can't be a father to more kits!" Nobleclaw whimpered. "Mintbreeze doesn't deserve a lousy tom like me. I avoided my kits in AngelClan whenever I had to, and what if I left RainbowClan?"

"Nobleclaw, you know better than to leave these kits this time." Blacksmith whispered. "Let's talk about it in my den, we don't need cats gossiping to your mate about your insecurities."

I frowned, thinking that Nobleclaw was lucky to have another chance with a she-cat and family that he loves. Meanwhile, my future with Fireflight was _dead._ Nobleclaw had the perfect life made for him, and he was refusing it.

 ** _A perfect life that I would sell my soul for._**

I marched all the way to the medicine cat's den, not caring whether this was my business or not.

"Nobleclaw, you have the perfect chance to start a family that wasn't conceived from a manipulating snake-heart." I explained. "And AngelClan is in the same territory as us now! Don't you think that StarClan's way of saying that you still have a chance to make amends for abandoning your second litter? So many warriors lose their loved ones at a moment's notice, so shouldn't you love Mintsneeze as long as time will allow?"

"Mintbreeze." Nobleclaw rolled his eyes. "I know Vixenstar didn't like you around her son, but I think you might not be so bad after all. I heard that my youngest son's kits were born, so maybe I'll go there right now to talk to them."

"I'll go with you to make sure...things go well." What the hell was I thinking saying that? StarClan knows that I just want to make sure Fireflight's alive. And I _kinda_ wanted to see him to for _other_ reasons...I'm hopeless.

"Thank you Marquis." Nobleclaw turned to our medicine cat. "Blacksmith, go ahead and let my daughter know that we're visiting AngelClan to make amends."

"With his second litter." I added quickly, worried that Skybeauty would think that I was reuniting with Fireflight. I _needed_ to move on from him, but I guess the heart wants it wants.

Blacksmith nodded and we walked towards Windrider Lake. Unfortunately, I could sense the grim tone of the territory as soon as we saw the camp. I didn't get to worry in silence too long though since a tom knocked me off my paws and onto the ground. I hate when that happens.

"Come to attack us while we're vulnerable?" Ebony's piercing eyes stared down at me menacingly before he realized that it was me. "Oh, I take it you two want to beg us to take you back. AngelClan isn't willing to accept _traitors."_

"Father?"

It was Nobleclaw's son: Blueberrypelt. His fur clung to his bones, probably because he was sacrificing eating so his nursing mate could eat enough.

Nobleclaw ran over to his son and nuzzled his cheek apologetically.

"I'm so _sorry_ for abandoning you and your sister when you were both apprentices." Nobleclaw begged for his son's forgiveness. "Especially right after your mother died; you two shouldn't have to grow up without your parents."

"Wow, I didn't think you thought much of it. Since you didn't give a reason for leaving, me and Sneakclaws figured that you forgot we existed, and that only your runaway daughter mattered." Blueberrypelt sighed.

"I left because I couldn't handle Vixenstar dying, she was my only friend." Nobleclaw explained. "I was way too arrogant for any other cat to like me except for her and our kits, and I took that for granted. I want us to get along again."

"You won't come back to AngelClan?" Blueberrypelt whispered. "Not even after the greencough lifts from our Clan?"

"No, Mintbreeze is expecting my kits and she needs me in RainbowClan." Nobleclaw replied. "And I don't want to abandon Skybeauty either."

"Very well, I believe that you're sorry. My mate Kellymist had kits, would you like to see them?" Blueberrypelt asked. The three of us made our to camp when Ebony gripped my tail with his teeth.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" He growled at me.

"I'm making sure everything goes well with Nobleclaw and his kits." I retorted. "Is that okay?"

"I know why you're really here, and I think you should **_leave."_** Ebony growled. "You're just going to make Fireflight more miserable and that's the last thing he needs before he...just get out of here. Haven't you done enough already?"

 _"Before he what?"_ _No no no no,_ what was he about to say? **_"Before he what?!"_**

"Before he _dies_ dammit!" Ebony snapped. "So many of our warriors are dying, and-"

 _No, no,_ ** _no!_** I turned and ran back to RainbowClan camp where Skybeauty had ordered Blacksmith to hold onto all of the catmint just in case one of us fell ill. _Screw her._ AngelClan was dying because of Skybeauty's hatred, and I will take every last leaf to save Fireflight.

I stopped running right before I entered camp, walking as calmly as my shaking paws would allow.

"Hey hot stuff, you're back-"

 _"Not now."_ I growled at Icedapple, disappearing into the medicine cat's den. Fine, I should've been less rude, but I would worry about that later. I barged in and took as much catmint as I could before escaping out of the hole in the corner of the den. It was made just in case Blacksmith needed to escape with herbs, but today it would save Fireflight's life.

I ran to to AngelClan camp, past the forest and the lakes, to find no cat in my way this time. All the cats including my former leader stared at me as if I was a cat from StarClan.

"Marquis...you came back." Starlingstar whispered.

"Only to give you what Skybeauty has refused to your Clan for so long." I stated. "I...want to see the den real quick."

I didn't give Starlingstar or Myrtleflower time to approve of what I said, moving towards the den smelling strongly of sickness. I saw my close friend Jaspershade, Starlingstar's father Thomas, Chase, Shrimp, and then... ** _Fireflight._**

He wasn't awake, but his eyes were closed as he coughed through every other breath.

"Marquis, I can promise you that Gunner's gone for good." Starlingstar tried to reassure me. "He got what he wanted-"

 ** _"He did not."_** I spat. "He wanted every cat that he hated or that wronged him _dead,_ and all he got was our territory. He's buying his time and waiting for us to put our minds at ease. He's waiting for me to put my mind at ease."

"You left because you're afraid Gunner is going to kill Fireflight because of your connection, but what if he doesn't care about that? What if he kills Fireflight anyway, just because he's gay?" Starlingstar narrowed her eyes at me. "If he did, would you have rather spent every moment with him, or have stayed away from him based off this unreasonable fear? _Any_ of us could die Marquis, you _knew_ that when you became a warrior. You _knew_ that when you fell in love with Fireflight. So what makes this whole 'Gunner' drama any different?"

"If Fireflight had to die young, I prefer it being from fighting like a warrior over the product of a hate crime." I retorted. "He deserves the death of a true warrior, not dying from my enemy's vengeance or a stupid disease."

"But would being with Fireflight or not even change Gunner's mind in the slightest?" Starlingstar asked. "If anything, your mental struggle will make things all the more savory for him. He _wants_ to see you fall apart, he _wants_ to see you in pain, and he was behind you two breaking up in the first place! **_You're letting him win."_**

"Hey, I'm ready to go whenever you are Marquis." Nobleclaw sat next to me. "I loved seeing my son's kits, but Sneakclaws is still very upset about me leaving AngelClan."

"I should get going anyway, my time here has been overspent." I glared at Starlingstar. "Let's go."

None of Starlingstar's points mattered to me right now, my fear would always trump logic it seems. Plus, I still needed more time to think and less time to worry about my stupid anxiety. But what if my overwhelming anxiety was the reason for all of this, and I truly couldn't avoid potential tragedy not matter what I did?

"Blueberrypelt sure fathered some beautiful kits. Most of them have his mate's bright orange pelt." Nobleclaw purred. "All of my kits with Mintbreeze will probably have gray pelts, but I know I'll love them like a real father should."

"I'm glad to hear that everything went well." I told him as we passed by Windrider Lake, aware that Skybeauty was probably going to rip my pelt off after she found out about me saving AngelClan. But Butterflystar didn't know that she was keeping extra catmint from them, and _that's_ where I had my advantage.

We entered camp, and Nobleclaw ran into the Nursery to greet his mate after his emotional journey. Icedapple walked towards me and looked away shyly.

"Sorry that I bother you all the time, I really thought you were into me." Icedapple squeaked. "It's always been that way: flirting with toms way out of my league. I'm correct...right? You're not into me?"

"No, I love a tom that I left to protect from one of my worst enemies." I explained. "I've liked she-cats before, but I'm too hung up on this tom to want anybody else. I'm sorry I wasn't clear, and I think you're such a great and kind friend."

Icedapple nodded numbly, and I realized too late that I friendzoned her with those words. She turned away and slowly walked towards the warrior's den, her tail treading the dirt.

Well, at least Nobleclaw got to be happy. Oh, here comes his whiny daughter right now. Skybeauty walked towards me in an angry and fast pace, her green eyes blazing with pure anger and hate. Oh joy. She leaped at me, and I jumped out of the way.

 _"_ _You_ _ruined my_ _plan_ _!"_ Skybeauty yowled. "I told all of you warriors not to-"

"Not to what?"

Oh thank StarClan Butterflystar was here. Skybeauty held back her attacking paw.

"Oh, um, not to eat fresh-kill before the queens and elders!" Skybeauty smirked. "And Marquis caught an entire rabbit and ate the entire thing before coming back here!"

Are you kidding me right now.

"Funny...I don't _smell_ any prey or blood, but I do smell _AngelClan_ scent on him." Butterflystar narrowed her eyes. "Marquis, what are you hiding?"

"Oh, well you see, _Skybeauty_ knew that Blacksmith had found extra catmint and made sure that none of us gave it to AngelClan." I explained easily. "I took it upon myself to take it to AngelClan anyway."

"Butterflystar, I can _assure_ you that he's lying-"

 _"_ _My_ _den,_ ** _now."_** Butterflystar snarled, walking towards her den. Skybeauty glared at me.

"What? It's not my fault that you're a cold-hearted snake." I hissed, walking past her.

 **One moon later**

"You seem to be in a chipper mood, even though Skybeauty's been quite harsh on you." Icedapple purred.

"Well yeah, Greenleaf has started early. And we no longer have to worry about greencough." Knowing that Fireflight was alive and well made me feel relieved. And after some thinking, I decided speak to Fireflight again.

Skybeauty was still deputy, but I heard that if she did something really cruel again, Butterflystar would replace her. As a stupid way of revenge, Skybeauty constantly put me on hunting and border patrols with little break in between. She would've put me on apprentice duties if I didn't threaten to tell Butterflystar.

The evil deputy was nowhere in sight, and I decided to speak to Fireflight. Well, here goes nothing.

Each step towards AngelClan camp made me more nervous, wondering if my suggestion would be selfish or heartbreaking to Fireflight. I loved him too much to stay away, but I was still afraid of Gunner.

I saw a hunting patrol near camp, with Jaspershade leading the patrol. I missed him and our friends too, and that was the second worst part of leaving AngelClan.

"Marquis?" Jaspershade meowed. "Are you here to-"

"Return to AngelClan? No, I want someone to bring Fireflight here." Why does everyone keep hoping for me to come back? They really expect me to suddenly lose my anxiety and be a-ok with the chance of losing Fireflight?

The fluffy grey apprentice that was standing by Jaspershade turned around and ran back to camp to hopefully bring Fireflight to me. Moments later, I saw _him,_ and I felt my heart race.

 _You shouldn't be asking this of him, you're so selfish to play with his heart like this...no, no, he'll say yes...he'll do anything for me. But that's why I shouldn't ask him to do this!_

"Marquis, you look beautiful." Fireflight whispered, and I couldn't even tell if Jaspershade and the rest of his patrol was still near us. I could only see the beautiful tom that I wanted to talk to.

"I want you to make love to me." I gulped. "I'm so scared of seeing you get hurt, but if I knew that our last time together would've been the **_last time..."_**

"You would've cherished it, the moments of unbridled lust and love that was shared between us and _only_ us." Fireflight added. "I don't know Marquis. Don't get me wrong, I'm so _hopelessly_ and _madly_ in love with you. But why do you have to torture me like this? I much rather die at Gunner's claws than lose you _because_ of him."

"Oh God, you're right." I trembled. "What the hell am I even doing?"

 _"...I love you Marquis."_

Hot tears rolled down my muzzle as I looked at Fireflight, giving me a gaze full of more love than I deserved.

"I... _one more time_...and then I'm _done_ teasing you. I'll allow you to move on over me." I cried. "You shouldn't have to put up with such a fucked up mess like me."

"You're _my_ beautiful mess." Fireflight pressed his muzzle against my neck. "And okay, I will. I'll make love to you like the world depends on it, I'll make love to you like time doesn't exist, and I'll make love to you like **nothing else matters.** _Everything that I do is for you."_

"But you understand what I just said right?" I brokenheartedly asked him. "After this, we're done for good."

"Y-Yes, I heard you." Fireflight whispered. "But let's not think about that right now. All that matters is _you, me,_ and the love that we share."

I don't think he'll ever stop loving me, and I hated and loved it at the same time like the demented freak I am. But I tried to tell myself that this is the closure that we both need. Maybe if I become mates with a she-cat like Icedapple, Gunner wouldn't hurt me or her. I just had to get over him.

But looking at my former mate's bright amber eyes was enough to make me fall all over again.

 **Omegawing's POV**

Even though my apprentice Poofpaw and his siblings became warriors two moons ago, I never got bored as I still had my best friends and Leopardpelt's kits to give me company, even if I kinda had to take care of the latter when their gorgeous mother was relaxing.

Leopardpelt had confided in me about the tom that had raped her in her former home FireClan. She cried as she expressed every raw feeling of pain and sadness, explaining that she killed him afterwards and then got banished. But she believed that her kits were the best thing that came from that horrible experience.

And now they were one moon away from becoming apprentices. I requested to Butterflystar that I get Pebblekit as an apprentice since no cat would've been better for her. And I requested that my dear friend Kinkheart get one of the kits as an apprentice too.

"My dear Omegawing, can I speak to you for a moment?" Leopardpelt's soft and deep voice was enough to send shivers down the good ol' spine, and I nodded.

We found a lovely spot at Rainbowstar Lake where Leopardpelt gently placed her fluffy tail on my haunches.

"Remember when we sat here with the kits a few sunrises ago? It was beautiful; mostly because you were here." Leopardpelt giggled. "I know I should've asked sooner, but I've been such a worrywart about it. Will you be my mate?"

"Of course!" I purred almost right away. She was so beautiful, mature, and big-hearted, of _course_ I was going to say yes! It would also mean that I'd become the stepmother of her litter, which I was already an expert at taking care of.

Life couldn't be more perfect.


	12. AngelClan: A Mom's Adoration

**_~Wolfwing~_**

 _I grew up bitter because of my father_

 _Bitter because of my dead mother  
_

 _Bitter because of my dead love_

 ** _But bitterness is one of the most destructive plagues_**

 ** _And I refuse to let it kill me_**

* * *

 **Wolfwing's POV**

I was sprawled in the corner of the Nursery with the abundant number of Queens and their kits all around me. The kits would try to play with me sometimes and I'd get uncomfortable. Did that mean that I couldn't love my own kits?

I wish I was still in Starlingstar's den where no cat would be judging and looking down on me. I hated AngelClan because most of them hated me. So what if I made a scene and attempted to run away with Shadowdream? That was a mistake!

I left because Jaspershade and all the other cats recovered thanks to Marquis bringing us catmint. We all knew how perfect Starlingstar and Jaspershade were for each other, and I wondered when they'd be expecting kits.

"Fireflight, you're back! Um, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Talking with, um, Marquis went well." I saw the bright orange tom quickly walk away from his sister Celesteshine and into the warrior's den.

I wished that heartbreak didn't exist in this cruel world. All the love and memories that you share with one being can go to waste. All of those once colorful memories can turn grey in an instant...

Maybe if heartbreak didn't exist, I wouldn't have turned to Shadowdream because of Eddy's death. I wouldn't have fatherless kits in my belly.

 _But didn't_ _you_ _say that you wanted_ _warrior_ _sons and daughters_ _to be_ _proud of?_ _You_ _don't_ _need a mate for that_ _now_ _do you?_

Did I actually want these kits if I had no tom to raise them with? Myrtleflower told me that it felt like I had a big litter in my stomach. And what if AngelClan hated my innocent kits because I'm their mother?

I clenched my teeth in pain, realizing that my kits were coming to add onto my stress.

"Oh great, the traitor's having her half-Clan rat litter." Kellymist growled. "Dawnsky, don't even bother! She doesn't deserve any help."

"She's a Queen, of _course_ she deserves help." My sister defended me, even though I refused to speak to her ever since I snapped at her a moon ago. She left her kits to get Myrtleflower.

"Let's go take our kits outside; Myrtleflower will need all the space in the Nursery to take care of Wolfwing." Rosebreeze meowed gently.

"Fine." Kellymist glared at me before leading all ten kits out of the Nursery. No tom would be with me during these times, and the realization made my heart plummet.

But then, I saw a certain skinny brown tom enter the Nursery.

"Shrimp? What're you doing here? Where's your mate Kestrelstripe?" I asked, wondering why him of all cats was here.

"She didn't want to visit you, but I came here because I wanted to keep you company. I had my friends when I lost Serafina because of Gunner, and since you lost Eddy and Shadowdream, I know you need a friend too." Shrimp explained.

I opened my mouth to give a biting remark, but no words came out. I wanted to believe that he pitied me, but he sounded genuine and related to my pain.

"Y'know, I always wanted a best friend." Tears blurred my vision. "Screw mates, I just want to be loved."

"Well, if you want a best friend that cares for you, then you got one." Shrimp purred. We looked into each other's eyes briefly before Myrtleflower shoved the scrawny tom aside.

"Here's a stick for my salty niece." Myrtleflower snickered. "This whole process is going to hurt the living daylights out of you, but it'll be worth it...or not. I don't have kits so what do I know."

I didn't have time to respond as I felt my body shake and Myrtleflower brought a pale gray she-kit, a dark grey she-kit, and a black tom.

"Oh thank StarClan it's over." I sighed, resting my head on the dirt.

"Actually, you still have two kits in there." Myrtleflower said, prodding at my stomach. You've got to be kidding me.

"It's okay, she can pull through!" Shrimp cheerfully exclaimed, unaware of how much it actually **_hurt._**

"Shrimp, you'll never have to give birth to kits, so hush." Myrtleflower playfully brushed his mouth with her tail. "Hey Starlingstar."

I noticed our leader at the entrance of the Nursery and I felt relieved. Three cats that didn't hate me were here, and I felt my panic die down a little.

Myrtleflower managed to help me give birth to a light gray she-kit with black paws and a fluffy gray tom. Once she confirmed that all the kits were born, I slumped my head back onto the ground in exhaustion.

"Five kits..." Shrimp whispered in surprise.

"But AngelClan will help take care of them." Starlingstar reassured me. "Trust me, I won't let their hate keep from taking care of kits."

"Thank you." I whispered, feeling a little more safe.

"What're you going to name them?" Shrimp asked.

"I'll name the light gray she-kit Jasminekit after my mother, the dark gray she-kit Deerkit after my aunt, the black tom Darkkit after the dark times I've been through, the she-kit Wishkit after my wish for things to get better, and..."

I looked at the fluffy gray tom and smiled fondly.

"...Jawkit, after the tom that I loved." I finished. "Those are their names."

"They're beautiful and great names." Starlingstar purred.

Five kits, **_wow._** I knew that my motherly responsibility was to love and care for each and every one. And y'know what? I'm going to do it.

I went to sleep, exhausted from the day's events.

* * *

 _When_ _I_ _opened my eyes,_ _I_ _was_ _in a field_ _with_ _the night sky above me._ _The_ _stars were twinkling_ _and_ _the_ _fireflies_ _gently flew past me. Then,_ _I_ _saw_ ** _him._**

 ** _"Eddy?"_** _I whispered. "Is this StarClan?"_

 _"Yes,_ _it's_ _beautiful i_ _sn't_ _it?" The fluffy gray tom chuckled across the field. "Listen,_ _I_ _need to tell you something. I know_ _that_ _a small part of you is waiting to be with me in StarClan, but_ _I_ _need_ _you_ _to_ _move_ _on."_

 _"What? I thought you_ _love_ _me." My heart dropped._

 _"I do,_ _but_ _look_ _what_ _grieving_ _over me did." Eddy sighed. "You let yourself_ _be_ _used by a tom_ _that_ _didn't_ _even_ _like_ _you. You pushed away all common sense just to be happy for a little while._ _I'm_ _just saying you_ _should_ _focus on your_ _kits_ _and friends for a while."_

 _"But_ _you_ _want me to move on too, even though_ _I'll_ _never_ _find_ _love again?" I frowned._

 _"I never said that._ _Actually_ _, the tom that you're meant to be with is closer than_ _you_ _think." Eddy hinted._ _"But_ _you need to find yourself first."_

 _"Wait...how do_ _I_ _know you have my best_ _interest_ _in mind? StarClan has been_ _nothing_ _but cruel to me my whole life._ " _I growled._

 _"Wolfwing, StarClan has_ _never_ _been behind any of those things. It's out of_ _their_ _control. Your mother even tried to protect_ _you_ _from_ _Shadowdream." Eddy explained._ _"They_ _want you to be happy."_

 _StarClan was never out to get me, and Eddy_ _wanted_ _me to move on with my life and find myself. Both things were a_ _lot_ _to_ _take in,_ _but_ _I_ _knew_ _he was right._

 _I saw Mom and her sister_ _Deerflight_ _approach_ _me_ _and_ _pressed their_ _heads_ _against_ _mine affectionately._

 _I decided_ _that_ _I_ _didn't want_ _to_ _be full of bitterness and hatred anymore. I_ _wanted_ _to be better for myself, my_ _remaining_ _friends,_ _and_ _most importantly, my_ ** _kits._**

 ** _I_ _wanted_ _to change._**


	13. RainbowClan: The Twoleg Infestation

**_~Omegawing~_**

 _It is truly_ _amazing_ _how you_ _could_ _have everything one day_

 ** _And helplessly lose it all the next_**

 _You_ _can't_ _help but_ _wonder_ _what_ _you could've done differently_

 _You_ _can't_ _help but wonder if it was all your fault_

 ** _What_ _could've_ _happened_ _differently?_**

* * *

 **One moon later, Omegawing's POV**

I woke up beside my mate and the kits that I became a second mother to. Even though the Nursery was full of cats, I decided to stay with Leopardpelt and her family anyway. Skybeauty wanted to stop me, but I saw Butterflystar glare her down.

This wasn't good. The Clan's leader and deputy _need_ to have a stable relationship, but lately it seemed that the two she-cats were clashing all the time now.

I tried not to think about it, but when a shriek woke us all up, I groaned and crawled out of the Nursery.

"What is _OH SWEET STARCLAN."_ The sight of the dead body in the clearing jolted me awake. _"Cindercloud_ _?"_

The whole Clan surrounded the grey she-cat that looked like she was torn apart by foxes. Nobleclaw froze, knowing that she was Mintbreeze's sister.

"Who could've done this? There hasn't been a murder in our Clan ever since..." Blacksmith froze and looked at her leader warily. Butterflystar opened her mouth, but no words came out.

She stepped forward and sniffed the body, only to smell a strong plant scent.

"Whoever killed her rubbed their scent off really thoroughly." Butterflystar growled. "This is probably the same cat that killed Windrider, and now we have a chance to find them and _strike them down._ I will be organizing three patrols to search every inch of the territory, and one patrol for beyond the territory. Bring them back alive, **_I want them to die under my own claws."_**

"What do you want me to do?" Skybeauty asked.

"Stay here and make sure everyone stays safe." Butterflystar ordered. "As if I trust you to save _our_ Clan when you want other ones to suffer."

Skybeauty growled at her leader, and Butterflystar abruptly turned to her with a vicious glare in her eyes.

"Just in case I get killed, I'm going to announce a new deputy. Skybeauty, you are no longer deputy of RainbowClan. I will be giving the position to Omegawing." Butterflystar announced. "I will certainly not let some psycho rule my Clan."

"How about _you're_ _welcome_ _!_ I've helped keep this Clan strong for several moons, and you thank me by calling me a psycho and taking away my position as deputy?!" Skybeauty finally snapped. Butterflystar responded by leaping onto the former deputy and pushing her face into the dirt.

"You should be happy that you're even still a warrior in this Clan." Butterflystar spat before moving off of her. "Omegawing, do you accept this position of deputy?"

"I do." I replied calmly, even though my head was spinning. I was ecstatic and panicked at the same time. Everything was starting to fall into place for me, and I couldn't help but wonder why. It almost felt like a blissful dream that I never wanted to end.

"Omegawing! Omegawing!" My mate and two best friends shouted passionately. No one else did though, they seemed too shocked by everything that was happening.

"Butterflystar." Cloudrunner and his hunting patrol appeared, looking like wolves had chased them. "There's dozens of Twolegs in the forest, we must keep everyone in camp."

"Fine, I will go alone in search for the murderer then. Unless anyone wants to come with?" Butterflystar looked around and I stepped forward.

"Thank you Omegawing. Blacksmith, if neither of us come back alive, you can decide the next leader. Just make sure you don't choose Skybeauty or your sleazy brother." Butterflystar decided.

"Of course." Blacksmith nodded.

Leopardpelt surrounded me by wrapping her long fluffy tail around my shoulders, intoxicating me with her signature scent. Her kits ran around me happily, and I vowed to return from the trip alive for them.

We left the territory and searched all day for a cat that gone rogue and decided to murder, but it became clear that searching would be practically impossible with the overwhelming amount of Twolegs. It became quite clear what the real problem was.

"We're never going to get anything done with them working on those nests." My heart dropped. "I've never seen so many Twolegs in my life. What if _they_ murdered Cindercloud?"

"Then this is so much worse than I thought." Butterflystar whispered. "My mother told me about how powerful these beasts are. In these numbers, there's no stopping them. _We_ _have_ _to_ _leave_ _the_ _forest_ _."_

"What? _No!_ What about Windrider Lake and all the other lakes and cliffs that we love?" I gasped.

"I never want to leave Windrider Lake, it's the only thing that reminds me that everything's going to be okay, because I feel her with me when I'm there." Butterflystar agreed. "But RainbowClan is one of the most important Clans to exist, and we cannot let it get torn apart by these Twolegs."

I briefly thought about AngelClan, and what they were possibly going to do, but I shook the thought away. Right now, RainbowClan was top priority.

"Did you hear that?" Butterflystar whispered, her fur bristling. "There's something in the bushes behind us."

We both turned to the bushes, only for my wide-eyed mate to burst from the bushes.

 _"The kits_... ** _they're gone!"_** Leopardpelt cried, catching her breath. "I was sunbathing and the other Queens said they were watching them, but I came back and she couldn't find them!"

"Don't worry, the three of us can find them. They couldn't have gone too far." Butterflystar reassured us, her tail twitching.

I tried to remain calm for Leopardpelt's sake, but what Butterflystar said had me worried about what these beasts would do to innocent kits. The three of us walked in the forest around the group of Twolegs when I saw one of the furless beasts take out a sharp and silver object and striked one of the trees several times. Eventually, the tree fell over beside us and I realized that our Clan was indeed no longer safe here.

"Just think, if we can fight off these weird creatures, we can become warriors!"

"Salmonkit?" Leopardpelt gasped. We looked in the direction of the sound and saw three of Leopardpelt's kits approaching the Twolegs. All of them except Pebblekit.

"Yeah! We can even skip being apprentices!" Brightkit added.

"And we'll never have to clean the stinky elder's den!" Leafkit purred.

 _"NO!"_ Leopardpelt cried, breaking away from us and running towards her kits. "You three come back here or you'll be in big trouble!"

The Twoleg that the three kits were sneaking up on whirled around and threw them in a cage. Leopardpelt shrieked and charged towards the Twoleg.

I ran, not even caring if Butterflystar was following me or not. The Twoleg took my struggling mate into their arms, and I bit down as hard as I could on their ankle. Suddenly, the Twoleg kicked me off and I landed in the bushes.

I got up, thorns digging into my paws, when I saw the Twoleg carrying the cage towards an even bigger beast that's eyes flashed dangerously. No, is that Twoleg _feeding_ my family to it?!

"No, _get away from my mate!"_ I yelled desperately. The Twoleg threw the cage carelessly in the monster's back. I can get my mate and kits out of there. **_I had to._**

I leaped out of the bushes, not caring about the screaming pain that the thorns inflicted on my body. I felt my paws pounding as loudly as my heart, moments away from leaping onto the monster's back.

The monster gave a hostile growl as the eyes on it's back suddenly lit up, taking off at a ridiculously fast speed. That certainly wouldn't stop me. I kept running when another Twoleg was running towards me with a cage. I barely felt Butterflystar shove me out of the way, running ahead of me. I followed her, not even aware of anything else.

I couldn't think straight, I could only repeat the same thing that happened in my head over and over again. Leopardpelt, her kits that I helped raise. They were supposed to become apprentices soon...they were six moons old. I watched them grow up, I fell in love with Leopardpelt during all of it...

"Butterflystar, we have to go back. We need to follow the monster's tracks and get my family back-"

"I told you, there's no stopping the Twolegs and their monsters. Leopardpelt and her kits aren't dead, but that monster will take them far away, beyond ever finding her." Butterflystar sighed. "I hate that we lost her, but we have to go before RainbowClan loses anymore cats."

"I'll be getting help from AngelClan to save her." I decided stubbornly. "I can't be without her, and I'm going to do what it takes to get her back."

As I began my sprint to AngelClan, I stopped mid-run when I heard a familiar cat crying. _Pebblekit!_

I followed her cry until I saw the blind she-cat leaning against a tree, tears falling down her face. I ran to her side and licked away the tears.

"You're okay Pebblekit, it's your other mother Omegawing." I told her. "I found you, you're going to be okay."

"My brothers and sister left because they wanted to protect their Clan. But when I tried to join them, they told me to go back." Pebblekit explained. "But I don't know how to get back to camp! _Where's_ _mama?"_

"She...she went looking for them." I sorta lied. "Let's get you back to camp so I can help your mother find them."

"O-Okay." Pebblekit stammered. I put my tail behind her to help her follow me back to camp. I looked at the Queens in the Nursery.

"Do **_not_** let Pebblekit out of your sight." I snarled, resentful that they were the reason why Leopardpelt was gone. No, not forever, I **_will_** get her back.

I ran out of camp towards AngelClan territory, ready to get my mate back.


	14. HeavenClan: War Against Gunner

**_~Starlingstar~_**

 _Warriors_ _aren't suppose to cower_

 _There's_ _a_ _difference_ _between running from the impossible_

 _And scurrying from the weak_

 _He is weak, he is cowardly_

 ** _It's_ _time to put him in_ _his_ _place_**

* * *

 **Starlingstar's POV**

It was another beautiful sunrise of little troubles. Wolfwing seemed to feel better when Myrtleflower and Shrimp helped her with the kits, Fireflight was starting to join more patrols, and Briarpool didn't knock another she-cat up. Life was good.

In fact, Shrimp was playing with Wolfwing's kits right now. While Jaspershade was snuggled up by my side in our den, I listened to Kestrelstripe and Toriel's conversation.

"Kestrelstripe, he's just being a good friend. Plus, he's always wanted kits of his own." Toriel pointed out.

"You don't need to remind me about my hesitation. I feel too old to have more kits." Kestrelstripe sighed. "But Shrimp can't leave me. Our age difference doesn't matter because he loves _me."_

Toriel gave her a doubtful glance, causing Kestrelstripe to look down. I sensed that it was only a matter of time before they split up, and I felt sympathetic for Kestrelstripe. For a long time, she hated me and my mother. But now she was an aging she-cat that's mate was slipping from her grasp.

She finally got up and walked towards Shrimp, pulling his ear suddenly.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Shrimp growled.

"We need to talk about all the time you're spending with Wolfwing." Kestrelstripe hissed. **_"Privately."_**

Wolfwing's kits retreated back into the Nursery, and I saw Wolfwing watching Kestrelstripe and Shrimp leave camp. She didn't look heartbroken, but instead she looked concerned. Did Kestrelstripe have nothing to worry about?

"Starlingstar." Stormpool entered my den. "There's a she-cat at the border that's begging for your help."

"Oh? Well, I'll be back soon Jaspershade." I purred, nuzzling my mate. "Take me to her Stormpool."

Stormpool lead me to Windrider Lake where a she-cat that I vaguely recognized sat there, her eyes almost bulging out of her head.

"Omegawing right? What's wrong?" I asked.

"My mate and her kits got taken away by these evil Twolegs and their monster!" Omegawing cried. "I don't know where they went, and Butterflystar refused to sent a patrol to save them-"

"I was a kittypet for several moons, so I know how monsters work. It went somewhere beyond the forest, and they don't have a scent to track down." I explained, my heart hurting with sympathy.

 _What about your life for caring?_

"But..." _Are you crazy? Your Clan matters more than her family!_ "I guess I could-"

 ** _"Starlingstar!_** _The Twolegs are_ _heading_ _towards_ _our_ _camp!"_ I heard Jessie scream. **_No!_**

 _"Wait! Please help me!"_ Omegawing begged. But I was already running towards my camp. I was willing to send a patrol to help her in her delusional quest, but my Clan needed to be safe above everything else.

 _No,_ _I_ _can't_ _lose_ _any of my Clanmates..._

I suddenly imagined the same fate happening to Jaspershade, him being taken away from me. And I **_ran._** I would **_burn_** this whole damn forest before I let that happen.

I was almost at camp when several of my warriors ran past me, some of them with kits in their jaws. Thank StarClan most of them were okay so far. But that didn't mean it was over.

I entered camp, and the Twolegs were running in with their nets and cages. My heart was pounding wildly.

 _"Jaspershade?!"_ I cried. "Mom? Dad?"

"Don't worry, I'm okay!" Briarpool ran out of the warrior's den and to my side. "You don't need Jaspershade, or anybody for that matter-"

 _"Get out of the way!"_ I growled, running into the Nursery. Wolfwing and Jaspershade were in there, protecting her remaining three kits. "Let's all get out of here. Briarpool, you make sure that the Twolegs don't catch any of us. And don't you _dare_ let them touch Jaspershade."

"I...very well." Briarpool sighed in defeat. "It's better than carrying Wolfwing's hybrid kits."

Wolfwing didn't glare or growl, instead she turned her gaze away from him. I could tell that she was furious, but she was keeping it in. Good for her, she shouldn't let him affect her life.

I carried Wishkit, and Jaspershade and Wolfwing carried one kit each. Briarpool ran out of the Nursery and stood in front of the Twolegs.

 _"Come get me you fox-brains!"_ Briarpool yowled. They all ran for him at once, allowing the three of us to run out of our former camp. It wasn't until we found a cave at the outskirts of the territory that we stopped, noticing that both AngelClan and RainbowClan were taking shelter in the cave. Omegawing looked up at me angrily before turning her head away. Briarpool ran into the cave, tired and out of breath

"Okay, we need to take attendance to make sure that we're all here..." I decided. "Keep in mind that whoever is lost to the Twolegs _cannot_ be rescued. We will just have to go on without them."

As I took attendance, I was relieved to see that both my parents made it out safely. However, Jaystream, Toriel, and Misty were missing.

"Wait, where's Sprintkit?" Dawnsky cried. _"Where is he?!_ _SPRINT-"_

 _"Hush!_ You're going to attract the Twolegs here!" Ebony growled. "You heard what Starlingstar said, whoever is lost-"

"Shut up, my precious kit isn't lost if I find him!" Dawnsky attempted to leave, but Flashnose moved in front of his mate.

"You need to stay here for the rest of your kits." Flashnose told her. "If they lose you, they won't have a mother."

"Flashnose?! Don't you care? That's our kit out there in the paws of those tall and unpredictable monsters!" Dawnsky growled.

"And there's nothing we can do about it." Flashnose sighed.

"Wait, where's my mate?" Stormpool demanded, turning to his sons and daughter. "Have you seen her?"

All of his kits shook their heads, and Stormpool fell over weeping, knowing that it was too late to save her. Some of RainbowClan's cats were missing too, but I easily found Marquis in the crowd.

 **Marquis' POV**

Fortunately, Icedapple wasn't taken by the Twolegs. But Dawn, Charlie, Roxanne, Leopardpelt, three of her kits, and all of our elders were taken away by the Twolegs. Tinypaw and Softpaw had no parents now, and losing all of the kind and sweet elders was a hard blow for us.

I felt my body getting hot, knowing that I was in the same space as Fireflight. I saw him trying not to glance over at me and Icedapple, which was admittedly cute. Butterflystar walked towards all of her warriors, making sure they were okay.

"So, what do we do now?" Fireflight asked Starlingstar.

"We find a new territory, unless anyone has a better idea?" Starlingstar asked.

"Wait, Gunner and his rogues managed to beat us because they outnumbered us greatly." Jaspershade realized. "But now there's two big Clans in this cave, so maybe we can fight for our old territory back?"

 ** _"NO!"_**

Every cat looked at me, and I realized moments later that I actually shouted. What the hell do I say? I didn't want to lie and tell them that I wanted to see Gunner again.

"Gunner...is vicious and relentless. It's best that we get as far away from him as possible." Shrimp added hesitantly.

"He's a hateful kit-killer!" Priscilla growled. I was so relieved that there were several cats on my side, but Butterflystar shook her head.

"Those are reasons that we _should_ go to kill him and scare his rogues off." Butterflystar decided. "We must work as one Clan to defeat them though."

"We should decide on a Clan name!" Muffinpaw meowed excitedly.

"I think that's a bit unnecessary-"

"How about HeavenClan?" Wolfwing suggested, interrupting Butterflystar. "Eddy told me that Twolegs believe that's where angels come from, and it's on the clouds. That's where rainbows come from right?"

"Yeah, that could be a clever name." I smirked. "So HeavenClan's plan is to go back to AngelClan's old territory and defeat Gunner and the rogues?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Should we have co-leaders?" Butterflystar asked.

"Of course, I'd love to have you by my side." Starlingstar purred. "Does anyone wish to stay here?"

I knew that Dawnsky would've preferred to stay, but she said nothing. Oh sweet mother of StarClan, I was in the same Clan as Fireflight again.

"Before we leave, I shall make Pebblekit an apprentice." Butterflystar announced after no cat chose to stay. "Pebblekit, you are now Pebblepaw. Omegawing, I hope you can train her to be a formidable warrior to make us proud."

Omegawing's mood brightened a little as she pressed her nose affectionately to her adoptive daughter's.

"Pebblepaw! Pebblepaw! Pebblepaw!" Everyone in the cave except Skybeauty shouted.

"And as StarClan as my witness, I will tear apart Gunner for hurting my Clan." Butterflystar snarled. "We shall reach the territory, rest, and attack tonight."

I wondered if I should've spoke up earlier so I could stay. I never _**ever** _wanted to see Gunner again, but it was happening anyway.

 ** _StarClan help me._**


	15. HeavenClan: Attack of the Foxes

**_~Wolfwing~_**

 _The_ _cave_ _disappears, the light reignited_

 _It strikes, she lost all_ _that_ _was_ _dear_ _to_ _her_

 _Gleaming fangs, fiery pelts_

 ** _A_ _heart_ _once pure, turns cold in the blink of_ _an_ _eye_**

* * *

 **Wolfwing's POV**

Our leaders Butterflystar and Starlingstar were quick to lead us out of the cave, all the kits being held in a different cat's mouth. I held Jawkit while Shrimp held Deerkit against his best judgement. Starlingstar made sure that Briarpool wasn't in charge of any kits, and he was surprisingly okay with it.

"Whatever makes you happy Starlingstar." He said obediently. I was almost fooled into thinking he's changed, but I knew that he was still trying to get her back.

Once Kestrelstripe noticed Shrimp and me walking together, she ran in front of us and blocked the way.

"Y'know Shrimp, I think I've _changed_ _my mind."_ Kestrelstripe purred. "You've been really convincing, and I'm ready to have kits with you. Just please drop that kit and never talk to Wolfwing again."

"No." Shrimp replied. "I'm not hanging out with Wolfwing to get you jealous. I'm hanging out with her because I enjoy her and her kits' company."

 _ **"Liar."** _Kestrelstripe snarled. "Your little mind-games are over. Come back here, you know I'm the best thing that's happened to you."

"You're really not, I think we should break up." Shrimp sighed. "We got together to get over our first loves, and I think our relationship has run it's course. I don't love Serafina anymore, and I'm tired of you putting me down all the time."

"But I can give you kits, just like you wanted. This fox-face has already been knocked up recently! By a tom from another Clan!" Kestrelstripe protested. "Shrimp, you're not going to find anyone better than me. _Please_ _stay with me."_

"Actually, I don't think I'll find anyone _**worse** _than you." Shrimp growled. "Go away."

Kestrelstripe started spitting and hissing when her daughter Myrtleflower lead her away farther into the crowd of cats.

"Sorry about that." Shrimp whispered.

"Don't be, at least you didn't have a mate as terrible as Shadowdream." I joked, regretting it immediately. I never wanted my kits to know who their father was. But I knew cats like Kestrelstripe would absolutely love telling them the truth. "Maybe we should not mention him around the kits."

"Of course, Starlingstar and I will make sure that no cats tell them before you. Or they will be banished!" Shrimp purred, shocking me. "Wolfwing, we wouldn't really banish them. We'll just make them think that Starlingstar would so they keep their mouths shut."

"That could work, but you don't have to go through that trouble." I reassured him.

"Wolfwing, if it bothered me so much, I wouldn't be here." Shrimp pointed out. "Trust me, I _enjoy_ doing this."

Who enjoys willingly taking care of five kits that aren't even yours? Despite that, I took Shrimp's word for it and kept walking. Eventually HeavenClan came across the same barn that Chase and Shrimp came from.

Chase whispered affectionately into Jessie's ear; both of them looking at the barn fondly. It would've been nice to spend the night in the barn and reflect on memories, but the leaders were determined to get to Gunner before the next day.

We came and went through the Twolegplace; narrowly avoiding Twolegs or their monsters by splitting HeavenClan into groups of five cats each and meeting up again at the other side.

"Where's Dawnsky?" Flashnose's eyes widened when we all met up in the forest. Before I could respond, Dawnsky ran across the Thunderpath and bumped into her mate.

"Right here my love! Sorry, I met two kittypets that were really fun to talk to. Shall we go?" Dawnsky rubbed her jaw against her mate's and whispered. "I know I've been acting torn apart from losing Sprintkit, but I forgot how grateful I am that you're all here with me. My mate _and_ my two kits. _I love you Flashnose."_

"That's sweet Dawnsky, but remember, it's okay to be sad about it too." Flashnose meowed. Butterflystar announced that we were almost at the territory, but then we noticed a stench in the air.

"What is that terrible smell?" Jawkit squeaked. Starlingstar's eyes widened.

"Foxes!" Starlingstar screamed. "Get to the trees!"

Shrimp and I didn't move until we saw Cupcake, Dory, and Avery safely in the trees: the other cats holding my kits. Shrimp watched the vicious foxes running closer as I ran up the tree, with the other HeavenClan cats helping me onto a solid branch. Once Shrimp joined me on the branch in time, I sighed with relief.

"DAWNSKY!"

Dawnsky, who was already on a branch, screamed when she saw Flashnose on the ground with her two kits.

 _"No,_ ** _no!_** I thought I had Lovekit with me, _I swear!"_ Dawnsky wailed in agony, attempting to jump off the tree before Starlingstar caught her and pulled her back on the branch.

"Dawnsky, they're the only ones not in the trees. If several of us go down there to try and save them, we'd lose so many warriors." Starlingstar tried to stay strong, but her paws were shaking. "There's three foxes. We can only hope that Flashnose makes it up the tree-"

Starlingstar stopped talking altogether when the biggest fox snapped his jaws around Flashnose's neck. When the other foxes starting tossing the remaining kits into their mouths, I quickly turned away, feeling sick to my stomach.

 ** _"NO!_** _GREAT STARCLAN, NO! WHY ME?!"_ Dawnsky screeched.

 _"Shut up!_ Gunner and the rogues might hear you from here!" Butterflystar snarled. "Starlingstar, if you don't shut her up, I'll toss _her_ to the foxes."

"Do it! I _want_ to die!" Dawnsky whimpered. "Hell, I'll toss myself to them right now!"

"No Dawnsky, we'll be waiting here until the foxes are long gone." Starlingstar explained. "And maybe we could use that network of tunnels underneath the old territory to sleep in! No foxes will find us there!"

"I'm so glad the tunnels can be useful to us once more." Rosebreeze purred, even though I didn't know what they were talking about. After a long time, the foxes scent turned stale and everyone jumped off the trees. Dawnsky ran to her family's dead bodies.

"Instead of going into battle tonight, we will hold vigil in the tunnels where we'll be safe." Starlingstar sighed. "Stormpool, Troutleap, and Mapleswirl will help you carry the bodies."

I felt sick knowing that they were going to be dragging dead bodies near us, but I refused the urge to vomit on my kit. Dawnsky held her dead white she-kit Lovekit in her jaws, brokenly looking at her dead mate being dragged by his father and brother. Shrimp and I briefly walked next to my grieving sister.

"I'm so sorry about Flashnose." I whispered, with Shrimp nodding his condolences. Dawnsky looked at me with anger in her eyes and walked ahead, avoiding us altogether.

We found the field of bat orchids near the Moon-Den, and right behind the Moon-Den was a hole leading into the tunnels. All of HeavenClan ran in a single-file line.

"I created these to protect my daughter Starlingstar from AngelClan, back when they were ruled by a vicious leader named Vixenstar." Rosebreeze explained to everyone else. "She spent the first six moons of her life here. And as you can see, protecting her was worth every moment down here."

"Yeah, but a trio of foxes might show up out of nowhere and brutally murder your family. Ever worry about **_that?"_** Dawnsky shoved her face into Rosebreeze's, and Starlingstar grabbed her by the scruff and yanked her back impatiently.

"No murder justifies you treating my mother like that." Starlingstar growled. "Y'know, we do need some cat to stay up and keep guard, just in case any rogues enter the tunnels. So _you_ can spend the whole night watching the tunnels."

"I hope your mate gets his guts ripped out by those rogues." Dawnsky hissed, walking away. Almost everyone stared at her in shock, especially me.

"Watch Jawkit for me, I need to go talk to her." I told Shrimp, gently setting my son beside my best friend. Of course it was devastating for a loved one to die, but did she really need to... _oh._

I remembered when Eddy died, and how upset I was. I shut myself out from my Clan, and for a second, I thought it justified my sister's actions. But I never hoped death upon anyone like she did, and I expected _her_ to be the strong one. She was when our mother died and our father abandoned us, so why did this send her over the edge?

"Dawnsky?" I whispered, finding her turning her back to me and staring at the dirt wall. "I know I've been avoiding you for a while now, but I realized that we need each other more than ever now. You're my sister, and I care about you."

"...you don't need me. You have your kits and Shrimp. I have nothing, _isn't that what you wanted?"_ Dawnsky asked. "You despised me because I had it all, and I felt bad for you. I thought that StarClan would never do this to me. I was the perfect sister, why would they punish me-"

"That's where you're wrong Dawnsky. I thought that StarClan was punishing me by killing our mother, Eddy, and ripping Shadowdream away from me. But the truth is, they didn't do it at all. They don't have control over these things, they can only warn us and watch over us." I explained.

"Then why do we even thank them for anything?!" Dawnsky snarled. "And besides, you didn't answer my question. This is what you wanted right? Power over me? Are you trying to kill me with kindness like I did to you?"

"No, I thought you were being nice to me because we're sisters." I said in a puzzled tone.

"Not really! If I cared so much about family, then I would've been upset if Mom died." Dawnsky admitted. "The thing is, I've never really felt a special bond towards my kin. I felt detached from all of you because you, Dad, and Kestrelstripe are absolutely terrible. I found love with Flashnose because he felt like my escape away from all of you. But now, he and our kits are gone forever. But it's in our blood isn't it? Because we have Briarpool's blood in us, we're destined to drown in his past mistakes."

"No, I thought that way for a long time. But he's never felt like my father, ever." I told her. "I never want to be like him, and you shouldn't shut everyone out like I did. You'll find love again, and so will I."

 _"Oh please,_ you already have. For some psychotic reason, toms seem to really dig you. Maybe it's because you're good at screwing them." Dawnsky spat. "Go away, I want to be left alone."

"Okay, I love you." I never told my sister that when we were young, and when I said it, I was relieved and heartbroken at the same time. I should've told her sooner, but I'm glad I did.

"I get it Wolfwing, **_you won_.** You get to be the better sister now, okay?" Dawnsky sighed. "Screw off will you?"

A wave of shock washed over me, and I turned around and walked away before she could look at my shocked expression. What did she mean by me already finding love again? I may be over Eddy and Shadowdream, but that didn't mean that I had a mate so soon.

And Dawnsky never loved me? Ever? Or was she too upset to say it back?

I found Shrimp and my kits all huddled together in a peaceful slumber in one of the bigger nests in the tunnel. When I joined them, my fears subsided. I had my kits. I had Shrimp.

And I knew that they could all disappear in an instant, but I trusted StarClan to protect my Clan no matter what. If Dawnsky was anything like me, she'd be happy again someday.

Because I knew that the pursuit of happiness is worth it.


	16. HeavenClan: Breaking Hearts

**_~Wolfwing~_**

 _Many who come, one who leaves_

 _My heart secretly yearning for one_

 _My heart_ _breaking_ _for another_

 _Many come, some leave_

 ** _One_ _reveals their ugliest intentions_**

* * *

 **Wolfwing's POV**

I woke up with my face close to Shrimp's sleeping face, and when I noticed my five kits sleeping in the middle of us, I felt...happy. For some reason, Shrimp being here with us just felt right.

I wanted to check on how Dawnsky was doing after last night's events, and I carefully got up and left the nest without waking anyone up. I sniffed the air, only to notice that my sister's scent wasn't as fresh as I expected it to be.

I ran throughout the tunnels, searching for a glimpse of tortoiseshell fur anywhere, and when I finally reached the exit that HeavenClan came in, I saw a little tuft of her fur lying on the grass.

 ** _She left._**

Where she went, I didn't know. But I knew that I had to find her and bring her back. What if she told the rogues where we were hiding? No, she would never be that cruel right?

When I exited the tunnels, I was slightly relieved that her scent smelled stronger in the direction of the Twolegplace we were at. She didn't tell the rogues, I knew there was some goodness in her still.

I ran through the forest, and I felt uneasy as her scent got stronger as I got closer to the Thunderpath. Did she...? Her family was dead after all, so maybe she put an end to her suffering? _No,_ **no.** She couldn't have killed herself.

My heart was racing, desperate to know what happened to my sister. I sprinted to the Thunderpath, and she wasn't there. Thank StarClan.

I ran to Twolegplace and her fresh scent was intermingled with the scent of monsters and kittypets. She came back here, why?

"DAWNSKY! DAWNSKY!" I shouted, walking along the empty Thunderpath in the middle of the Twoleg nests. A light grey tabby tom and a skinny dark brown she-cat finally jumped onto the fence, looking down on me.

"Dope, another wild cat to join us!" The tom exclaimed excitedly, his tail swishing. "Janet, can we take her in too?"

"Nah, I think our Twoleg won't want more than three kittypets." The she-cat named Janet decided. "And Jason, this she-cat is probably the sister that Vicky was upset about."

"My sister's name is Dawnsky, not Vicky." I corrected them. I was about to leave when I saw Dawnsky jump onto the same fence.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Dawnsky jumped off the fence and landed in front of me. "Listen, remember those fun kittypets I mentioned before my family was killed? Well, I came to seek comfort from them, and I decided to stay with them. The Twoleg was even nice enough to rename me and give me a fresh start. My name is Vicky now."

"Do you hear yourself right now? Where was the she-cat that loved Clan life and her Clanmates?" I demanded, my heart breaking.

 _"She died with her family."_ My sister snarled. "I only came down here to tell you where I am so you wouldn't send everyone on search patrols. I didn't come here to comfort you, change my mind, or even give you closure. I just want to forget that life and start a new one. Jason, Janet, and our Twoleg are the only family I have now. Goodbye."

 _"Wait, no!_ You can't do this!" I yowled, but she already leaped over the fence. Jason and Janet looked at me sympathetically.

"Do you want some food before you go?" Jason asked gently. I shook my head and mouthed a quiet _'thanks'_ before running away. I didn't want to be there anymore, I never wanted to step into that terrible Twolegplace ever again.

I couldn't believe it. For moons, I thought I would be the one to break and leave my Clan. I probably would've if Shadowdream didn't reject me. But my sister, who I refuse to call by her new name, left instead. My bubbly and cheery sister who had it all before it was all taken away.

When I made it back to the tunnel entrance, I heard a lot of commotion going on. I ran into the tunnel, and saw HeavenClan surrounding six cats that I've never seen before.

"Wolfwing, I don't know where you went, but turns out these six cats were spending the night in the tunnels before we arrived. Isn't that crazy?" Shrimp purred.

 **Starlingstar's POV**

"Yeah, I can't believe we didn't hear you guys show up. I guess we're all heavy sleepers." A handsome brown tom with amber eyes laughed. "I'm Arin, and these are my mates Dan and Suzy."

A dark grey tom with shaggy fur covering his eyes stepped forward and greeted everyone, alongside a beautiful white she-cat with amber eyes and black stripes.

A polyamorous relationship? The first thing I thought was of Vixenstar and her messy string of lovers, but seeing Arin, Dan, and Suzy act affectionate around each other felt different. It felt like a beautiful relationship; nothing like Vixenstar's manipulative circle of toms.

"And what're your names?" I asked the other three cats.

"I'm, um, Auroradawn and the brown tom is Grizzlyheart and the black tom is Crowsky." A cream yellow she-cat with green eyes replied. Her eyes were not trusting. "Are you okay with gay cats?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we be? We're AngelClan and RainbowClan, temporarily united as HeavenClan to defeat the rogues above-ground." I explained. "Both of our Clans strive to be diverse in our warriors. Where are you all going? If you're not leaving anytime soon, you can join us in the fight."

"Yeah dude, we can totally fight." Dan replied, speaking for both Arin and Suzy. "We just left a Clan, and so did those three."

"Yeah, you two can fight if you want. I might just stay here in the tunnels." Auroradawn sighed, talking to Grizzlyheart and Crowsky. I turned back to her.

"We'll probably leave our queens and kits down here in the tunnels, so we'll have some warriors stay here in case the rogues find them. Would you like to be one of them?" I asked.

Maybe she didn't care, but I wanted her to feel useful, as every warrior was.

"Um, okay." Auroradawn looked away. The skinny tom Crowsky lifted his head and pressed his nose to the big and muscular tom named Grizzlyheart.

"I'll stay here, and I know you want to fight. Just come back safe and sound for me?" Crowsky whispered, his paws shaking.

"I won't go out there if you don't want me to." Grizzlyheart reassured him. Crowsky stared at him for several moments before he shook his head.

"No, it's my anxiety that doesn't want you to fight. _I_ personally want to see you make HeavenClan proud." Crowsky told him. "I love you."

"Love you too, I'll come back. Don't you worry." Grizzlyheart puffed out his chest, and I knew that he was right. Those rogues won't know what's coming.

"I'm ready to fight!" Our newest apprentice, Featherpaw, started running towards one of the exits when her father Roybranch gently caught her by the scruff.

"You were made an apprentice just a few sunrises ago." Roybranch meowed. "Stay here and watch the queens and kits. You can even make friends with that apprentice."

Roybranch pointed his tail towards the grey she-cat with blind eyes that Omegawing had her tail protectively around.

"You queens will never see the light of day if anything happens to Pebblepaw, _you hear me?"_ Omegawing snarled at the queens gathered together.

Butterflystar passed her deputy without a word, looking worried when she approached me.

"Have you seen Skybeauty?" She asked. "I've been taking attendance for my portion of HeavenClan and I can't find her. Or Tulipheart."

"I haven't seen her, but maybe we should look outside the tunnel." I suggested. "The rogues can't notice us before we attack."

If it wasn't obvious already, we were planning a _surprise_ attack on Gunner and his stupid rogues. Butterflystar and I took off and walked in the forest nearby.

 _"_ _Leave_ _me alone!"_ I heard a voice shriek.

"Only if you stop calling yourself a she-cat!" I heard Skybeauty growl back. "I'm not gonna let you keep lying to yourself. You have _male genitals_ you flea-brain!"

 _"Screw_ _you_ _!"_ The other she-cat snapped. "Butterflystar will find out that she has a murderer in her Clan after you kill me, so you might as well give it up!"

"I guess you put two and two together with Cinderberry and Windrider huh?" Skybeauty chuckled. "Butterflystar is-"

Butterflystar suddenly ran towards the voices; I ran after her. Butterflystar leaped onto Skybeauty and pinned her, allowing the fluffy orange and white she-cat named Tulipheart to escape back into the tunnels.

 _ **"You killed Windrider?"** _Butterflystar asked, her eyes wide and her claws digging into her former deputy's shoulders.


	17. RainbowClan: The Flashback Chapter

**_~Butterflystar~_**

 _I miss the love of my life with every passing moment_

 _I lived each day after her death, to seek the death of her killer_

 ** _Little did I know that the murderer was my own Clanmate_**

* * *

 _A mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat raced after a rabbit that could feed all of the elders in her Clan. The rabbit was really fast, but that's never stopped the young apprentice before._

 _Her dream was to become leader of her Clan: RainbowClan. She wanted the chance to lead her Clan with a protective ferocity that burned in her blood. The thought of being picked as deputy out of many encouraged her, and she took a daring leap and barely caught the rabbit by the leg, pulling it towards her and killing it._

 _"You looked amazing out there Butterflypaw!" The tortoiseshell she-cat heard Windpaw say. Windpaw was a sleek white she-cat with black spots and her dearest friend, who was supportive of her ambition to be leader someday._

 _Windpaw's p_ _ale grey brother Hailpaw, the black tom Shadowpaw, and Butterflypaw's white-furred sisters Mothpaw and Snowpaw gathered around her with their own fresh-kill._ _The five apprentices ran_ _back_ _to camp for their_ _mentors'_ _feedback._

 ** _Several_ _moons_ _later_**

 _"Butterflyflower!_ _Mothfeather! Snowfern!"_

 _New warrior Shadowdream touched his_ _nose_ _to_ _Mothfeather affectionately._

 _"Now we can be together, and perhaps_ _have_ _kits_ _in time for newleaf." Shadowdream whispered into her ear. Mothfeather_ _shifted uncomfortably from his touch._

 _"_ _About_ _that, Snowfern and_ _I_ _want to talk_ _to_ _you and our sister outside of camp." Mothfeather replied. Butterflyflower heard this, and she_ _raised_ _her ears in interest._

 _Snowfern_ _told_ _Butterflyflower_ _that_ _she_ _and_ _Mothfeather wanted_ _to_ _talk_ _to_ _her_ _outside of camp, and she_ _nodded_ _and followed her sister._

 _Butterflyflower's_ _heart_ _was racing,_ _what_ _could_ _her_ _sisters possibly bring_ _her_ _and_ _Shadowdream_ _here_ _to talk about?_ _Was something wrong?_

 _The four of them made their way to Rainbowstar Lake_ _and_ _sat down in a circle._ _When_ _Shadowdream leaned_ _towards_ _Mothfeather, she flinched_ _and_ _moved away._

 _"What's going on?" Butterflyflower demanded. "Why are you being so_ _rude_ _to Shadowdream?"_

 _"_ _Because_ _we're leaving." Snowfern confessed. "Mothfeather and I've been having dreams_ _of_ _a_ _big_ _field on_ _the_ _other side of the mountains-"_

 _"We_ _don't_ _have_ _to break up_ _because_ _of that." Shadowdream purred nervously to Mothfeather. "I'll follow you wherever you go. I love you."_

 _"Please_ _don't_ _confess_ _that_ _to me now." Mothfeather sighed. "It was a_ Clan _in the field,_ _and_ _I_ _dreamed of treating_ _the_ _warriors there_ _with_ _herbs. I'm_ _meant_ _to_ _be_ _medicine_ _cat_ _of that Clan,_ _and_ _that_ _means_ _that_ _I_ _can't_ _have a mate or kits."_

 _"Who cares about what StarClan tells_ _you_ _?! Me and my sister_ _were_ _just_ _fine_ _as kittypets until_ _she_ _started having dreams of using herbs." Shadowdream's eyes welled up with tears. "_ _Please_ _don't leave me like my_ _sister_ _did to be a medicine cat. I d-don't think my heart can take it."_

 _"Your sister never left you, she's still in this Clan." Snowfern tried to comfort him, but it_ _only_ _made_ _him_ _angrier._

 _"_ _She_ _never has time_ _for_ _me anymore! She doesn't_ _talk to me like we used to. She acts all damn serious now, and you're all I have Mothfeather!" Shadowdream sobbed. "I know you love me too, more than you'd ever love that dumb Clan in your dreams."_

 _"Oh for StarClan's sake, I don't feel that way about you!" Mothfeather finally snapped. "Sure, I thought you were cute when we hunted together, but I've always wanted something more. And now, I can have something more!"_

 _"You fox-heart! You fucking told me that you were falling in love with me, and that you wanted to have a family with me! You manipulated me until it wasn't convenient for you!_ ** _Fuck you!"_** _Shadowdream snarled. "I hope you burn in the Dark Forest."_

 _Shadowdream turned around and stormed off, leaving Butterflyflower and Snowfern shocked. Mothfeather shrugged._

 _"Well, that was a bit of an overreaction. Let's go sis." Mothfeather groaned. "I don't want to be here a second longer, he might track us down."_

 _"Do you want to come with us Butterflyflower?" Snowfern asked. "I know that StarClan hasn't sent you visions, but that doesn't mean you can't come with us."_

 _"I doubt she'll want to come. We both know that her heart belongs with Windpaw and being leader." Mothfeather commented._

 _Butterflyflower froze, not disagreeing with her sister._

 _"Mothfeather! Snowfern! What's Shadowdream saying about you two leaving?"_

 _"Oh no, we have to go. Bye Butterflyflower! We hope things go well for you!" Mothfeather shouted, already running from their leader's voice. Snowfern followed her, and RainbowClan's leader Pythonstar appeared with Shadowdream by his side moments later._

 _"Where are they?" The tall white and black tom asked, his amber eyes scanning the area._

 _"They left to find a Clan that StarClan gave them visions of." Butterflyflower admitted. She couldn't help but wonder if they even told their parents before taking off. Did they seriously not care about anyone else?_

 _Shadowdream started cursing and yelling more, and Butterflyflower walked back to camp where Pythonstar would confirm Shadowdream's words. Windpaw noticed her sadness and curled up next to her._

 _"I'm sorry that they left." Windpaw meowed. "They won't get to see you become the strong leader that I know you can be."_

 _Butterflyflower's heart flared up at her words unexpectedly, and she looked forward to when Windpaw became a warrior. Maybe then, she'd gain the courage to tell her how she really feels._

 ** _Several_ _seasons_ _later_**

 _"I hate AngelClan with their stupid 'diversity' garbage! We_ _should_ _start our own Clan of only_ _true_ _warriors!"_ _Skybeauty_ _told her father before looking_ _at_ _the_ _seemingly empty forest territory. "This place looks_ _suitable_ _for a Clan."_

 _"This territory_ _is_ _probably_ _taken_ _already,_ _what_ _Clan_ _wouldn't_ _want this beautiful forest?" Nobleclaw sighed. "Nothing_ _matters anyway. I miss Vixenstar so much. She was the only cat not to sneer or look down on me-"_

 _"Who's there?!" A defensive voice growled._

 _"Relax Shadowdream, there's only two of them." Another voice replied. Butterflystar, now leader of her Clan, appeared with Shadowdream and three more warriors at her side. "Greetings, I'm Butterflystar, the leader of RainbowClan. RainbowClan is proud of it's diversity of cats from all walks of life, home to cats of all sexualities and genders. If you two aren't too busy, would you like to join us?"_

 _"Just one second." Skybeauty gave a fake smile before pulling her father aside from hearing distance of RainbowClan. "Okay, I have a plan. RainbowClan is ten times worse than AngelClan, so I must go into the belly of the beast by becoming their leader. Then, I'll destroy all the fake warriors and bring the real warriors into my real Clan: BeautyClan."_

 _"That's not going to work." Nobleclaw protested, but his daughter turned around and walked towards the Clan's leader._

 _"We'd love to join your Clan." Skybeauty purred. Butterflystar lead the two gray cats to their camp and happily gave them a tour around._

 _"The elder's den is over there." Butterflystar mentioned, and Skybeauty made a mental note to have all the elders killed when she takes over. "The medicine cat's den is over there, and the warrior's den is right next to it. My den is near both of those, and my deputy and mate sleeps there as well."_

 _Skybeauty prayed that Butterflystar didn't have a female mate, but a lithe white she-cat with black spots trotted out of the den to greet Butterflystar._

 _"Hello Windrider, I was just introducing these two to our Clan." Butterflystar and Windrider both looked at the newcomers for their names._

 _"I'm Skybeauty, and this is my father Nobleclaw." Skybeauty gulped at Butterflystar's surprised expression._

 _"You two used to be warriors?" Butterflystar asked._

 _"From AngelClan yes, but we'd rather not talk about it." Skybeauty decided. "We'd like to start a new leaf."_

 _"Why of course! That's why many warriors join us." Windrider told her, blinking her eyes sweetly. "We're so happy to have you two join our Clan. I'll go make sure the apprentices have your nests nice and ready."_

 _"Until then, you two can eat and get to know some of our warriors." Butterflystar told them. "We'll hold a ceremony for you two tonight."_

 ** _Two_ _moons_ _later_ **_  
_

_Skybeauty groaned in frustration after her latest hunting patrol. She kept trying to one-up Windrider at being deputy, only for the oblivious she-cat to gently remind her that she was deputy and not Skybeauty. She kept working behind the scenes, trying to get Butterflystar and Windrider to fight and break up. But it was useless, they were too close to ever fall apart for long._

 _Breaking them up would've been much more delicious, but Skybeauty decided to settle for her second plan: killing Windrider._

 _She observed and studied RainbowClan's behavior long enough to know that Butterflystar and Windrider met at Pythonstar Lake at sunfall once every quarter-moon. And all she had to do was make sure that RainbowClan kept their leader busy long enough for Skybeauty to strike._

 _That night was perfect: Shadowdream was yelling about his sister to their leader, two queens were fighting about a poisoned piece of prey, and the apprentices were all freaking out about a scorpion that 'showed up out of nowhere.' Butterflystar was so distracted that she didn't notice Skybeauty leave camp and walk towards Pythonstar Lake._

 _There she was, Windrider happily waiting for her mate beside the lake with the breeze blowing past her fur. All she had to do was kill Windrider and toss her into the lake, removing any trace of her scent from the white she-cat._

 _She couldn't wait any longer, she bolted and knocked Windrider over. Her hatred boiled in her body and sparkled in her eyes, hoping that Windrider would realize that she deserved an untimely death for loving another she-cat._

 ** _"BUTTERFLYSTAR-"_** _  
_

 _Skybeauty sank her teeth into Windrider's throat and held on for several seconds before hastily dragging her body into the lake. It floated on the surface, exactly where Skybeauty wanted to be. She'd comfort Butterflystar, and she'd become deputy after Butterflystar realized how supportive she could be. Destroying RainbowClan seemed more possible by the second._

 **Present Day, Butterflystar's POV**

 ** _"You killed Windrider?"_** I asked, my claws digging into Skybeauty's shoulders. Skybeauty sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Skybeauty growled. "I killed Windrider and Cinderberry. And if it wasn't for you flea-brains, I would've been able to kill the rest of the fake warriors."

My heart stopped, I stared back at the green eyes of my mate's killer. Flashbacks of my most meaningful moments with Windrider played in my head, only to remember that I made her killer deputy. **_I made her killer deputy of RainbowClan._**

Suddenly, I was kicked into the air and slammed into the ground. Skybeauty leaped forward and attempted to kill me, but I rolled out of the way and got on my four paws. Starlingstar stepped forward, and I blocked her with my tail.

"Thank you, but this is my responsibility." I told the AngelClan leader. She nodded, and I leaped at Skybeauty and kicked her viciously in the ribs. Skybeauty collapsed and I knocked her over and pinned her.

"I promised myself that Windrider's killer would die under my own claws." I said while Skybeauty kept struggling. "Does this feel good? Your evil dream to kill my warriors dying right before your eyes? Will you feel proud, hiding in the corners of the Dark Forest for safety? How do you feel, realizing that every second of your pathetic life was wasted hating on others?"

I didn't allow Skybeauty to answer any of those questions before I sank my teeth into her throat. Every moment that I felt her struggling made me feel stronger, knowing that my mate's death was properly avenged. And when Skybeauty died in my own jaws, I let go of her and sighed.

"The only reason that I kept on living was to avenge Windrider's death, and I don't know what to do now." I admitted to Starlingstar. "What kind of leader am I? Letting murderers into my Clan and tearing apart everything it stands for, and wanting to give up on everything afterwards."

"You couldn't have possibly known that Skybeauty was out to destroy your Clan. I didn't even know that my former leader Vixenstar was evil, and she killing cats right under my nose!" Starlingstar explained. "She killed my brother and she nearly killed my mate, but it brought us closer than ever. What I'm saying is, there's a lesson to be learned here. Nothing is experienced without reason."

"Yeah, maybe I can lead happily again." I looked at the ground. "After we beat these rogues, RainbowClan can start a new life in this forest. A new leaf, where we can become stronger than ever."

"And make new memories and meet new cats." Starlingstar added, resting her tail on my shoulders. "There's so much that the future is holding for us. Just think about how happy Windrider will be to see you grow stronger from this."

"Thanks Starlingstar. Now, it's time to kick some rogue ass." I smirked. "For HeavenClan and for Windrider."


	18. HeavenClan: The Battle of Lionhearts 1

**Wolfwing's POV**

HeavenClan was gathered near the entrance of the tunnels, waiting for Butterflystar and Starlingstar to return. Tulipheart came running back into the tunnels and told us what happened with Skybeauty. Stormpool stood in front of all of us, ready to attack Skybeauty if he needed to. But we hoped it didn't have to come to that.

And Shrimp told me that he was going to fight for HeavenClan. It shouldn't have bothered me so much, but it did. The thought of my best friend getting killed was too much for me. The tom that had helped me through this journey of motherhood and finding our old territory again. My heart ached more than I was comfortable with.

I was going to fight, I had no reason not to. Some of HeavenClan's warriors unsheathed their claws in anticipation, but other warriors such as Marquis and Priscilla were reluctant to fight. The latter had the excuse of needing to watch her kits, but Marquis was in a tough spot, trying to avoid looking at Fireflight.

I needed some reassurance, so I got up and sat down next to Marquis.

"Hey Marquis." I whispered. "I know we don't talk much, but I'm worried about Shrimp."

"You're worried about him getting killed like...can I say _his_ name?" Marquis asked, I nodded. "Eddy? You're thinking of what happened to him?"

I wasn't, not consciously anyway, but Eddy's death was different. It was so devastating because I was in love with him, but what about Shrimp? Me caring about his life couldn't be a sign that I loved him, or could it? He broke up with Kestrelstripe for me!

"Um, not until now." I whispered, feeling lightheaded. "I don't think I'm in love with Shrimp, so why does the idea of him dying tear me apart?"

"Maybe because you care about him and he's your friend?" Marquis shrugged. "The last thing I want is for Fireflight to fight, but I can't decide that anymore can I? I think you should tell Shrimp how you feel about this while you have the chance."

"You're right, it's important for us to talk this out." I got up. "Thanks Marquis, do you want me to say anything to Fireflight?"

"No, it won't matter." Marquis looked at the ground. When I looked at the hoard of cats gathered near the tunnel entrance, I realized how right Marquis was.

Fireflight sat closest to the entrance with a vehement gaze, unsheathed claws, and his tail was constantly swishing left to right. Amazingly, he seemed the most determined to kill Gunner out of everyone else.

Gunner had a lot coming to him with all the cats he's hurt. Priscilla and Tasha, two cats that weren't friends at first, were leaned in together speaking in hushed whispers. Darkfang, Gunner's second mate, was talking to her kits. The rest of the cats born to RainbowClan seemed extra fired up to give Gunner and his rogues what they deserved.

I approached Shrimp as he was talking to Chase and Tasha, presumably about Gunner, and lightly tapped his shoulder with my tail.

"Um, Shrimp? I wanted to-"

"Our leaders are back!" A warrior shouted. I saw Jaspershade run past us as he nuzzled Starlingstar affectionately.

"It took all of my willpower not to go out there." Jaspershade growled. "Tell me that snake is dead."

"I killed her." Butterflystar answered. "And I have something to announce: a new RainbowClan is coming. After we kill Gunner and defeat his rogues, there will be no more fear within this Clan. If any of you kill another, you'll suffer _more_ than Skybeauty ever did. I will _never_ let a murderer stay in this Clan again."

Many of her warriors shrunk back in fear except Omegawing, who gave a respectful nod.

"Hopefully you've gotten enough battle training in, because we attack _now."_ Starlingstar puffed her chest, staring into the crowd of cats with a bright passion that can only be tamed by the blood of our enemies. **_Gunner's blood._**

 ** _"Let's go!"_** Butterflystar shouted. "No waiting for a signal, just run into the camp!"

Her sudden confidence wasn't sudden, given that we'd outnumber any group Gunner had. Suddenly, the cats closest to the entrance took off with wild yowls that broke into the sky.

"WOO! Let's kick some furry ass!" Dan shouted, leaping ahead of the other cats with Arin and Suzy following him.

When Shrimp got on his four paws, I stood between him and the entrance.

"I don't want you to fight." I confessed. "I l-lost Eddy, and I don't want the same thing to happen to you. I k-know it's stupid because we were raised to fight, but I can't lose you. I...care about you so much-"

"You don't need to say anymore, you're right. I won't go, but I don't want you to go either. Your kits need you." Shrimp sighed. "I would've told you earlier, but you seemed so pumped to fight."

"It would've been for AngelClan, but yeah. Why did we think fighting was a good idea in the first place? HeavenClan will be fine." We walked back to the temporary Nursery. "I mean, we'll miss seeing Gunner pay for everything he did, so that's a shame."

"I'm sure all of our bloodthirsty Clanmates won't spare any details." Shrimp laughed, curling his tail around two of my kits.

I looked to my left to see Crowsky playing with the rest of my kits; Auroradawn looked on with a dead look in her eyes.

"She could've been here." Auroradawn mumbled bitterly. Crowsky lifted his head, looking at his friend sympathetically before replying with "I know."

I rested beside Shrimp, hoping to protect him for a long time. And when he looked down at me with those beautiful blue eyes, I finally felt _safe._

 **Marquis' POV**

I had to run into the fight so I could keep track of where Fireflight was at. I tried pushing through the army of warriors, barely spotting his bright orange pelt running through the forest.

The camp that we called home was riddled with ugly and menacing cats, rogues that leaped and yowled as soon as we came into sight.

 _"Protect Gunner!"_ A fluffy black she-cat yowled before several warriors knocked her over. Every rogue was surrounded and outnumbered by our combined Clan, and yet Gunner was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is this guy?" Arin hissed. I heard a branch creak behind me, and I turned around, _There was nothing there._

 _"Hey, it's-"_

I turned around, Gunner's jaws were around Fireflight's neck as he lifted him up and slammed him into a tree with one swift motion.

My former mate fell onto the ground, stiff as stone.


	19. HeavenClan: The Battle of Lionhearts 2

**Marquis' POV**

 ** _"NO, FIREFLIGHT!"_**

The battle resumed in an instant, the rogues willingly leaping at my Clanmates, knowing full well that they'd lose. Gunner stared at Fireflight's body before looking at me, a big grin on his psychotic face.

"Well, StarClan certainly blessed me with _this_ opportunity." Gunner smirked. "All we need to do now is kill off the rest of your stu-"

I didn't give the fucker another chance to speak, I ran towards him and sank my teeth into his neck. My paws lifted off the ground as I felt him try to shake me off wildly. I'd never let go, not when the dizziness hit my head, and certainly not when the rogues were trying to pull me off.

Gunner's movements slowed down and he fell over; I jumped off him moments later. His pathetic rogues stopped trying to attack me, looking down at their leader.

"He cannot be dead!" One of them gasped. Jaspershade and Jessie stood in front of me protectively when I ran to Fireflight's body.

Grief shook me, Starlingstar was right! How could I let this happen? How could I stay away from the love of my life, when he was going to be killed either way? Tears rolled down my face, and I opened my mouth to cry when I saw his chest _rise._

 _"He's still breathing!_ One of you bring a medicine cat!" I yelled.

"Nobody move! Killing Fireflight was Gunner's dying wish, shouldn't we finish it?" A light brown tom asked.

"Sam, we're greatly outnumbered, and our leader is dead." A skinny white tom with black paws pointed out. "The best thing we can do now is give up."

 _"Boooo!_ I wanted to kick ass." Arin pouted, sitting down.

 **Starlingstar's POV**

Many of Gunner's rogues ran off, and Blacksmith and Myrtleflower ran to Fireflight. I saw two of Gunner's most loyal rogues pull his dead body out of sight, and I noticed that several of his rogues stayed put.

"Who the hell are you guys anyway?" Sam huffed.

"We're AngelClan and RainbowClan, once united as HeavenClan. Although, I guess the merging wasn't necessary." Butterflystar pointed out. "AngelClan owned this territory before Gunner showed up, and we lost our forest. RainbowClan will take the territory on the other side of the river."

"That sounds fair-" I stopped talking when I froze, looking at the dead body in the dirt.

 ** _Stormpool._**

Mapleswirl and Troutleap ran to their father, sobbing into his fur. There was so much to do, and now I had to decide a new deputy. I didn't have time to express my heartbreak, not until AngelClan was safe in our old territory.

I looked at the rogues that stayed, including Sam, the white tom, a very elderly white she-cat, a fluffy black she-cat with pale yellow eyes, and _Leo._

"I'm Mark." The white tom spoke.

"Donna." The elderly cat meowed.

"And I'm Sheila." The black she-cat sighed.

"Oh my goodness Avery, I'm so sorry for leaving you." Leo ran towards the tortoiseshell, pressing his muzzle against her shoulder. "I stopped believing in Gunner's lies a long time ago, but I was too scared to run away from him. I thought he was going to hurt _you_ and then-"

"What's past is done." Avery reassured him. "I'm just so glad that you're back. I miss having my best friend."

Avery embraced Leo, and the other four rogues stepped forward.

"I'd like to join one of the Clans." Mark announced. "I don't know which one, so is it okay if I stay for a few sunrises in each one?"

"Sure, but we'll be keeping a sharp eye on you. Don't want you to be spying for anybody." Butterflystar stared at him intensely.

"Me and Donna would like to do the same thing, I don't know about Sheila though. Her and Gunner were pretty close friends." Sam pointed out. Sheila scoffed.

"Which Clan does that tom belong to?" Sheila casually flicked her tail in Roybranch's direction. I answered her, and she gave a nod. "AngelClan it is then."

Roybranch shyly looked away, and Arin and his mates approached me.

"We talked to Auroradawn and her friends, and they'll be staying with RainbowClan while we'll be joining AngelClan." Arin announced. "A cat named Snowfern mentioned them to us. It's all Auroradawn's ever wanted."

I felt that there was so much I didn't know about these six cats that recently joined, and I remembered the times that I spent in Twolegplace with my closest friends. And choosing to come back here was the best decision I've ever made.

Now there's more cats wanting to join than ever before, it was perfect.

"We're very happy to have you." I purred. "I can't wait to see what beautiful life awaits for all of us."

"As much as I enjoy your company, I think AngelClan needs some time alone to grieve for Stormpool." I told Butterflystar. "I'll need to decide a new deputy, and I hope that your Clan thrives in their new territory."

"Thank you, I'll go tell the rest of the cats underground the news." Butterflystar purred. "May StarClan shine light upon your Clan."

 **Marquis' POV**

Blacksmith and Myrtleflower were mixing coltsfoot and juniper berries that the latter had found scraps of, complaining about how the rogues ruined the growth of the healthy plants.

I hated them, but I was worried about Fireflight more. I couldn't believe myself, but even though I knew that I didn't deserve him, I certainly didn't want to go through this all over again. ** _Not like this._**

I remember the spring breeze of this territory when we were spitting pathetic insults back at each other, unaware that we were falling in love. I remember breaking down his walls, his fears of what his mother would think of what was an unknown feeling. I told him to trust me, _I told him to trust me._

All I needed was a second chance.

Suddenly, Fireflight's coughing shook his previously still body. He tried to get up, but Blacksmith gently pushed his head back on the ground.

"Just breathe, darling." Blacksmith whispered. "Breathe normally, everything's going to be okay."

"Marquis is here." Myrtleflower added, and I sat next to our medicine cat, staring down at him.

I looked at those wide yellow eyes that could pierce my soul, and I froze. He must be so tired of me by now, I bet he's done with my reckless decisions. I bet he blames me for almost getting him killed. But that wouldn't stop me from telling the truth.

 ** _"I still love y-you."_** The tears wouldn't stop, my confession sounded so broken and desperate that I hated myself for it. "I'm sorry that I thought staying away from you was going to change anything, I know it didn't now. _Please give me a second chance. Trust me again,_ I won't fail you this time."

I was shaking, and Blacksmith left to join her Clan. Myrtleflower looked at me sympathetically and took a few steps back from my former mate.

"I'm sorry for torturing you, I'm done playing games." I added. "F-For real this time."

"I'll be right back, I just heard that Roybranch became deputy!" Myrtleflower pressed her nose to my shoulder for good luck before leaving. Fireflight gave several raspy breaths before responding.

"You'll always be my beautiful mess, Marquis." Fireflight purred. "I love you, but I think we need to work our way back to a healthy relationship. I don't want you running away from your problems ever again, not when there's cats like me and Starlingstar who are willing to help you."

"And most importantly, I want you to love yourself." Fireflight shakily lifted himself to his paws and pressed his nose to mine. "I want to take this slow, even though I missed you."

"Can we cuddle?" I asked, causing Fireflight to give a wheezy laugh.

"Of course! I'm not telling you I d-don't want you, Marky." Fireflight collapsed on the ground. I looked at AngelClan, praising Roybranch for finally becoming deputy.

"I should let RainbowClan know that I'm switching Clans again." I realized.

"I think Blacksmith figured it out, she probably told them." Fireflight smirked.

"I know, but Icedapple was my best friend there. I'll stay here for the night, but at sunrise, I'm going to make sure she's okay." I told him. Fireflight nodded knowingly.

I sprawled next to him, embracing the feeling that once felt so dangerous to me. Looking back on everything, I was so happy I met Starlingstar and joined AngelClan.

I finally trusted that StarClan loved us all the same, no matter who we loved. It was a safe and happy feeling, like a butterfly flying through the soft wind.

It was an emotion I wanted to feel towards myself, and one day, **I will.**

 **Omegawing's POV**

After approaching the tunnel entrance, the rest of our Clan joined us while the AngelClan cats returned to their own territory.

Sam and Donna decided to stay with us for a bit, and Pebblepaw followed my scent as we found our new territory near the Moon-Den.

"Looks like we'll have to create a lot of dens." I admitted, hoping that the work would take my mind off other things.

"That we do, but there's enough of us to get it done before the moon rises." Butterflystar stood before our Clan. "Let's start collecting sticks and mud. The apprentices can gather dry moss for the ground."

Tinypaw and Softpaw took off eagerly, and Pebblepaw looked around her; puzzled.

"Come with me, I'll show you what moss smells like." I told her.

Pebblepaw followed me, and I saw Kinkheart and Hawknose whispering to each other. I realized that they never comforted me after Leopardpelt was taken, they didn't even try.

I couldn't even remember the last time they talked with me. Anger reignited inside me like a rekindled fire, but I had to make sure that Pebblepaw knew what she was doing first.

 ** _Then_ _I'll_ _talk to them._**

I lead Pebblepaw to a patch a moss, and asked Tinypaw and Softpaw to make sure she doesn't wander off. Maybe I should've stayed with her, but I was **_pissed_ _._**

I ran back to our 'camp,' approaching Kinkheart and Hawknose.

"I think the three of us need to talk, **_privately."_** I ordered, turning away to find a private spot to talk.

I didn't even look behind me to check if they were following me, I could hear their cowardly pawsteps. As soon as we found a quiet spot under the tall trees, I turned around and sat down.

"It's been a while since we've last talked." I spoke calmly. "Funny, I don't remember you two trying to say anything when my family was ripped away from me."

"You were livid towards everyone, we thought you wanted to be alone." Kinkheart protested.

"That's a shitty excuse and you know it, there's more isn't there?" I persisted.

"Okay, I met a group of kittypets on the way here!" Hawknose confessed. "There was this nice tom named Cliff, and I'm going to live with his Twolegs."

"After seeing you fall apart, me and Coyotefur started talking about living on our own; as loners." Kinkheart explained.

" _W-What_ _?_ When did you become mates with that boring tom?" I growled. "How could you two turn on me like this, and not even tell me?"

"We don't feel like we belong here anymore. Is that so terrible?" Hawknose hissed.

"No, what's terrible is you two stopped talking to me entirely. My heart was breaking, and you didn't even _try to_ _comfort_ _me!"_ I yelled. "You're banished from RainbowClan! Get out of here!"

"But we need to say our g-goodbyes to the rest of the Clan!" Kinkheart begged.

 ** _"You_ _don't_ _get_ _to!"_** I snarled. "Get out of here now, and I'll let Coyotefur know. Never come back here, **_ever."_**

Hawknose and Kinkheart ran past me and out of the territory, and I felt darkness seeping into my veins. It was cold, terrifying. **_It_ _won't_ _stop._**

I ran back to camp and pulled Coyotefur aside.

"Your stupid mate is waiting for you outside of our territory." I growled. "No questions, get out of here."

He ran out of our territory, and I could only hope the three of them never came back.

 _What is wrong with you? You just banished your best friends and ruined any friendship_ _that_ _was left._

I felt sick to my stomach, the darkness subsided. wishing that they had been honest to me.

Butterflystar was helping build the warrior's den when I approached her.

"Hawknose, Kinkheart, and Coyotefur left our Clan." I told her. "They didn't feel like they belonged here anymore."

"Oh, they didn't even want to say goodbye?" Butterflystar frowned.

"No." I lied. "They didn't even want to be my friends anymore."

The second part was partially true, and Butterflystar rested her tail on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Butterflystar sighed. "But you're deputy now, and all of RainbowClan sees how strong you are. I believe in you."

My Mom, Sweetgaze, approached me and pressed her muzzle against my shoulder.

"Mommy! I found moss, just like you taught me!" Pebblepaw meowed, carrying a long piece of moss.

My heart skyrocketed, **that was the first time she called me Mom.**

"Come to my voice, Pebble." I purred. Pebblepaw ran towards me and dropped the moss in front of me.

"I'm so proud of you, I can't wait to see you become a powerful warrior." I praised her, **_my daughter._**

I promised myself that I'd shape her into the best warrior that she could be. For Leopardpelt, for me...

 ** _...and for RainbowClan._**


	20. The AngelClan Leader's Epilogue

**Starlingstar's POV**

It had been a few sunrises since AngelClan and RainbowClan adjusted into our new territories in the forest that I missed so much.

Finally, AngelClan was willing to share their forest with another Clan. I could tell that StarClan wanted this for us, and we were so blessed.

Marquis joined us, and he would be seen with Fireflight, the two talking and presumably catching up.

Wolfwing and Shrimp still maneuvered around camp with her five kits, but something felt different. The two walked with their pelts practically brushing together. It wouldn't be long before he decided to call Wolfwing's kits his own, I could sense it.

As for me? Well, I had my own great news, and the timing couldn't be more perfect.

"All of AngelClan, come forward for a special announcement!" I purred, my heart racing.

My friends immediately sat in front of me, followed by the rest of my Clan, and I could see a sparkle in Jaspershade's eyes. Admittedly, I was nervous about this at first. It wasn't something I constantly dreamed of.

But I'm in love with Jaspershade, I never doubted that. And I trusted _us._

 _"I'm_ _expecting_ _kits!"_ I yowled excitedly. Jaspershade ran towards me and tackled me, licking my face affectionately.

Chase, Jessie, Minty, Marquis, and Fireflight stood over me, asking me questions and congratulating me.

"Yay, you knocked yo girl up!" Marquis cheered, the old Marquis that we missed so much.

"That's awesome, Starlingstar." Jessie purred, with her mate nodding in agreement.

"I pray for StarClan to light the path for your kits." Minty added.

I got up, and Jaspershade shoved his muzzle into my shoulder.

"I'll love our kits so much." Jaspershade purred.

My parents and my sisters Springkit and Solarkit joined me.

"Look what you've created, such a loving community. And it's all because of you." Mom purred. "This is the kind of Clan AngelClan is meant to be."

"Roybranch will be in charge of AngelClan until my kits are weaned, then Jaspershade will stay in the Nursery with them until they become apprentices." I announced. "I can't keep myself from leading for long."

In the back of the warriors crowding around me, I could see Briarpool staring at me.

Not with joy, sadness, or even anger. He just stared in frozen shock.

 ** _Meanwhile in the Dark Forest_**

 _"I_ _can't_ _believe_ _I_ _ended up here!" Skybeauty snapped, all alone. "...Mom? Are_ _you_ _there?"_

 _"_ _I'm_ _here."_ _Vixenstar_ _purred. "And_ _don't_ _you_ _worry. Starlingstar_ _has_ _already sealed her fate._ _"_

 _"What're you talking about?"_ _Skybeauty_ _asked._

 _"Well,_ _you_ _know how_ _I_ _could_ _transform into a fox?_ _That's_ _because_ _I'm_ _a Morph, and_ _I_ _was born one because my mother wronged another Morph." Vixenstar smirked. "So_ _my_ _dear daughter, what did you think will_ _happen_ _because_ _Starlingstar killed me?"_

 _"I...wait, one of her kits will be a Morph!" Skybeauty gasped._

 _"Yes, and_ _every_ _Morph_ _has a_ _Demon_ _in_ _their_ _head." Vixenstar continued. "A Demon telling her kit horrible things, driving her_ ** _insane."_**

 _"_ _She's_ _going to tear_ _those_ _Clans apart." Skybeauty laughed. "But what animal will she turn into?"_

 ** _"Well, we'll see."_**

* * *

 **This story is finally finished! The final installment of the main series (not counting prequels, midquels), I'm Gonna Show You Crazy, will come out on May 14th! Thanks for reading, and I hope to see you there!**


End file.
